Reflections of a Friendship
by Jedi Librarian
Summary: After the battle with the armies of Anubis, Ardeth Bay is confronted with memories of friends new and old. A story of friendship, trust, betrayal, and new found love. COMPLETED!!!
1. After the Battle is Won

~~~~~~~~ Reflections of a Friendship ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking place directly after TMR

After the battle with the armies of Anubis, Ardeth Bay is confronted with memories of friends new and old. A story of friendship, trust, betrayal, and new found love.

Disclaimer: Anything that even resembles something familiar more then likely isn't mine. If you sue me, you'll get ten dollars and some bubble gum, that is all I currently posses. :-D In the first few chapters we shift back and forth between the 'past' and 'present' of Ardeth and Adira. Enjoy! Helpful criticism is welcome, constructive flames are great, and simple compliments gladly taken.

{Denotes memories}

'Thoughts'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER ONE: After The Battle Is Won

**************************************

Ardeth Bay, commander of all twelve Med-jai tribes, stood in the center of the Med-jai camp, listening as his second in command informed him of their casualties and wounded. Ardeth himself had made it out with very little damage done, he had small nicks and cuts here and there, and he was dreadfully tired, but he was in good shape and could travel easily. They would be moving the wounded to an oasis nearby, where an advance guard was all ready setting up a new camp, and three quarters of the remaining men would make the trip back to their homes to inform the people of their victory. The other quarter would remain behind and care for the wounded until they could travel. The battle with the armies of Anubis would never be forgotten among Ardeth's people, the scars of such a day would last forever in time.

"We cannot allow our wounded to stay out in the hot desert," Ardeth said quickly after the other Med-jai had finished his report. "It will take perhaps six hours to get to the oasis. Will we be able to transport the wounded there without difficulty?"

The other man looked surprised at his leader's assessment of the situation but nodded. "I believe so. It may take an hour before we are able to mobilize everyone, but the men are more than willing to serve you, My Lord." Bashshar was a loyal follower of Ardeth, and one of his closest confidants...but he still forgot himself at times.

That sort of talk always made Ardeth impatient and cross. "They are not serving me, they are serving their brothers in need. Give out the order, begin assigning riding partners." The other warrior hesitated. "Now." He nodded and marched quickly away, shouting out the call for assembly at once to receive orders.

In all his life Ardeth had never felt such a great mixture of feelings, even the first time the Creature rose he had not been dealt such an emotional blow. While he was elated that the Scorpion King and Imhotep would never threaten the world for the rest of eternity, he was greatly saddened by the loss of so many lives. His people had been lead into battle, a thousand or more had been slaughtered at his command, when the world would have been perfectly safe without that sacrifice. The Anubis warriors would have only made it a little further before becoming nothing more than black sand. And it was he, Ardeth Bay, who was charged with keeping the City of the Dead safe. To allow that woman, even if she was Anacksunamun reincarnated, to dig up both books and the Creature unchallenged was a horrible blow to his stature. How could he lead his people knowing how many times he had failed?

And Lock-Nah...he should have killed the man when he had the chance. Years ago he could have ended the life of a man who must have killed hundreds on his own, but he chose not to. He exercised mercy on a living-being that had none towards anyone. His friend...O'Connell, could have lost his son because of Ardeth's foolish dream that Lock-Nah was not as evil as he seemed. They had once been like brothers, and he thought that would mean something to the Med-jai turn-coat. 

Words, long ago exchanged between two, innocent boys echoed in his mind. 

{"Someday, Ardeth, we will fight together like our fathers, defending the whole World!" 

The more subdued child, the son of the Med-jai commander replied, "But I don't want to fight, to kill and murder. Isn't that what the Med-jai are supposed to keep from happening?" 

Aghast, Lock-Nah shook his head. "The son of Lord Bay should know better, and look forward to fighting for the glory of Allah." 

"Does Allah glory in the death of his children? Med-jai kill the innocent as often as the guilty!" Lock-Nah sighed and rolled his eyes, then turned the conversation to something else.}

That had been twenty years ago, when they were but children. Ardeth's father had lead the people with nothing but the strictest of actions and commands, he was never lenient, he showed little mercy, a thing which had always upset his son. Ardeth's mother had been the exact opposite, silent and caring, showing that every living thing --good or bad-- deserved the chance of proving themselves worthy of that life the Creator had given them. 

Now, only an hour short of the oasis where the wounded would recover, Ardeth could almost hear her soft voice pleading with his father to let their son follow his own ways. It was a memory that always evoked a silent vow from him, that he would do right by his people but maintain the teachings of his mother. She had done so much for him....

"My lord!" Bashshar cried, suddenly appearing at his leader's side. "My lord, we have just discovered that one of the wounded is a...is...it's Adira Manara Haddad, my lord!"

Before the startled man could utter another word Ardeth had whirled in the saddle and grabbed the front of his robes, eyes wide. "Who?" he demanded, voice low. He shook his head, glaring at the man. "There must be some mistake, I ordered her, I COMMANDED her to stay inside our city. Are you certain?" The smoldering flames of pure anger in the king's eyes would have easily put one unused to it in a state of fear, but the Med-jai knew their leader well, and they were not afraid of him.

Even more surprised and flustered now, the man nodded vigorously and forgot he was speaking to his better. "Yes, I'm certain, I saw her with my own eyes! I would not rush away blindly from a dying woman without finding out her identity!"

Ardeth released Bashshar and sat, face devoid of feeling. His voice, however, did quake slightly as he repeated one word. "Dying?"

"The physician thinks so, my lord. She was the worst wounded of all the warriors, and even now, she is riding on a pallet, unconscious." The man watched his leader for a reaction, knowing that he and the fallen woman had been close friends since childhood...and rumor had it that something more existed between them.

In that single instance, it was as if the world came to an abrupt pause, and then spun backward until a time long ago, a time Ardeth barely remembered, when a small child was placed in front of him by his own father. 

{"Ardeth, this is your personal responsibility and ally, Adira Manara Haddad. Take good care of her."}

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Past, 25 Years

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was a custom among the commanders of the Med-jai tribe to be of one line, the title passing from father to son in the same manor of the pharaohs. The Bays had held the place of authority for ten centuries, their family line seemed to have no fault in it. Hamdun Bay was no exception to the tradition, and he knew his son would make a marvelous commander in his own time...even if he had to drag that child every step of the way.

Ardeth Bay was not what his father had expected in a son. While most boys were ready to fight in battle almost as soon as they could walk, Ardeth remained silent and aloof when it came to arms and combat. The boy preferred books over brawn, even though he did well with his weapons he never liked them. He had too much of his mother in him, and was a kind, compassionate child that only wanted to do the right thing...and as quietly as possible. He was a brooder from day one, always thinking, always with a serious little frown of contemplation on his face.

It was an old custom as well to choose the future commander's closest companions when he was yet very young, to bring them up and train them together until they worked as one. On Ardeth's sixth birthday he was told that his new best friend and brother would be a young man, Kaliq Loc-Nah, who was two years his senior. The boys took to each other immediately, despite their different manners to approaching life. Ardeth was the quiet, studios one and Kaliq was the loud and care-free companion. They trained together, their rooms in their home were next to each other, they ate together, they played together, they studied together. The boys got along, no one could separate them for long. 

On Ardeth's tenth birthday, the year the Med-jai called the year of Responsibility, Ardeth was to be put in charge of a younger warrior than he to cultivate and train himself. This was to teach him what it was to be a guide in another's life. Ardeth, expecting another exciting person like his best friend, went into the council chamber of his father with high hopes and a slight smile. Lock-Nah had accompanied him as far as the council doors, also eager to gain a new friend.

Hamdun Bay sat on his cushions, quietly watching his son enter the room and bow. "Ardeth," he began, "you know our customs for this day of your life. Do you feel ready for the responsibility of another person's life?"

Without hesitation, for Ardeth did have a great deal of youthful pride, he nodded. "Yes, I'm ready and I know I will not let anyone down."

"Good." Hamdun stood and went to the set of door opposite from the set Ardeth had entered by and opened them. He reached his hand into that hall and took the smaller hand of a smaller person. Ardeth, in absolute shock, watched his father lead in a young girl wearing a black robe and a frightened look on her face. Obviously she was not pleased by the turn of events either. She could be no older than seven, Ardeth was sure.

"Ardeth, this is your personal responsibility and ally, Adira Manara Haddad. Take good care of her."

All right, I know it starts off slow, but I promise the ending is spectacular. I've all ready finished the story, just don't have time to post it all at once. J Be sure to review!


	2. Choosing a Path

Reflections of a Friend

By TSS

Disclaimer: See First Chapter. And thanks, Serena, for the review!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER TWO: Choosing A Path

**************************************

PRESENT

**************************************

Ardeth had found her pallet, and now he rode beside it with a look in his eyes that made those around him turn away, almost in shame for having caught their lord in such a weak position. He was staring into the silent, bruised face of his closest confidant and friend. Adira Haddad was not what one might consider very beautiful, but she had the fine, classic lines that would make many a warrior turn his head to catch a better glimpse of her. But, due to her calling in life as his guard, the most attention she ever seemed to receive from the other warriors was that of a comrade in arms.

Now her face had been marred, there was a long, thin slice of a cut training from above her right eyebrow to her right cheekbone. It would leave a scar, of that Ardeth was sure. Her dark hair was in disarrayed, not the usual tight knot she kept it in during battle, and her black robes were bloodstained. Her normally dark complexion was incredibly pale, her face was contorted in pain. Something was horribly wrong with her, and she could not be treated until they reached the oasis. Ardeth found himself praying they would make it in time to meet the better physician that would meet them there.

"Foolish woman," he murmured, his eyes clouded with worry. "I told you to stay in the city."

The king of the Med-jai put all other duties aside as he asked one of the men who carried her pallet for his position. The pallet was suspended between two horses, and Ardeth was quickly given the place on one of them to better keep an eye on the woman. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

PAST, 25 Years

++++++++++++++++++++++

The timid young girl had followed a confused young boy out of the council chamber, her eyes wide and unsure. They met Kaliq in the corridor, and his eyes mirrored the surprise that Ardeth's had. "A girl?" he asked, looking absolutely horrified. "I've never heard of a GIRL being asked to serve the heir!"

"Nor have I," Ardeth agreed with a sad little smile. "But Father insists I make the best of it. She was 'hand-selected' by the council at birth. I suppose we will just have to see what we can do about it."

Kaliq shook his head, glaring at the girl who was now attempting to smile at him. "I think you should ask your father to address the council. There must be some mistake."

Adira's smile faded, and she scowled at Kaliq. No question about it, she did not like him anymore then he did her. "I have rights, too," she said at last, her small voice hardly sounding menacing. "I've been training for this for as long as I can remember, and I fought for this position. You cannot take this honor away from me!"

First the two stared at her in surprise, then Ardeth began to laugh. "You have fire in you. Most boys would not dare to speak to Kaliq Loc-Nah like that!"

"Why not?" she came back, her voice holding some sting to it now, "he certainly isn't much to worry about. I've trained with boys his size before, and bested many of them. He could be no different."

The dark-skinned young man was amused and insulted, but shook both emotions off to give his friend a calculating look. "So you are going to allow her to train with us?"

"I feel I should respect the council's wishes. And my Fathers." The younger boy looked at the girl standing beside him, noting her smug grin. "I think we will be able to get along just fine. She has all ready put you in your place, after all."

The older boy was seething now, his friend could tell, but Ardeth did not understand why. "Ardeth, she is an inferior! She is a female. I cannot even remember hearing tales of warrior women among the Med-jai. This is an outrage, a break from tradition! Especially when she is given the honor of being your responsibility. That is even a higher honor then what I obtain, and they give it to a girl! Are you not upset or insulted at all?"

It was then that Ardeth realized the reason for his friend's feelings, and he could not help but disapprove of it. "Envy is an emotion that should never be expressed by a Med-jai, Kaliq. Her position is one of honor, but that does not make yours any less important."

The girl looked surprised, and then even slightly afraid. A boy, who must have been four years older then she, was jealous of her station. When she saw the glint of anger in his eyes, she realized she would have much to do should she ever wish to become his friend. Even she, at her young age, knew the importance of cooperation and a unit working as one. Humbly, she stepped forward and lowered her eyes. "I am sorry for my words before, Kaliq Lock-Nah, I let my tongue get away from me. Please forgive my unkind and rude attitude."

Now realizing he had the upper hand with the girl, even though Ardeth was clearly upset with him, Kaliq smiled silkily and nodded. "You are forgiven. Perhaps we could make this arrangement work after all."

Ardeth knew by the tone of his friend's voice that he was not planning on making anything work, and he prayed to Allah that Kaliq did not have anything too mischievous up his sleeves.

+++++++++

Still The Past

+++++++++

Months later, Adira came hurtling through the doors of Ardeth's bed chamber, fuming and angry, covered in some strange, mud-like concoction. "Ardeth!" she shouted impatiently, "Ardeth! I cannot let this continue!" She glared around the room, finding Ardeth at last staring up at her from his pile of cushions. It was very late, and she had awoken him from sleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching. 

"What is going on?" he asked, not at all upset for the disruption of his rest. It was then he took her appearance in, his eyes having adjusted to the pale light of the moon coming through his window. The girl child stood before him, in her white nightdress, dripping in ooze. He sat up, surprised, and came to inspect what was on her. "What is this? What has happened?"

"You have to ask!" she exclaimed, her eyes burning with anger. "Ardeth, I have put up with Kaliq's tricks for these many months, never saying a word to your father because you asked me not to, but he is not getting used to the idea of me being here at all!" She flopped down on his cushions, careful to avoid getting them sticky. She was covered in a sugary-sweet syrup that smelled incredibly like the same syrup that Kaliq preferred on his breakfast. "I opened the door to my balcony and this is what happened!"

Ardeth sighed, running his hand through his curly hair, a habit he had begun to pick up since Kaliq and Adira's confrontations had begun. "I know it must be hard, Adira, but Kaliq is just---"

"Trying to make me leave," she finished, her voice grown soft. Her anger had worn away after her explosion to him, and now the tears were beginning to come. "Ardeth, if the council knew about this who do you think they would ask to go? The girl who had only been around for a short time, or the boy who has been here for many years and proven his allegiance to the heir?"

The compassion of his mother came forth, as it always did in trying situations, and Ardeth knelt down in front of the smaller child and smiled. "Do not worry. I will see to Kaliq as soon as you are back in your room. I have been wrong to not say something of his treatment to you before, or to deal with it myself. I was hoping his anger would fade away." He sighed, his eyes not holding the look of an innocent young boy, but an older, more mature person capable of making large decisions. "I will walk you to your room."

She sighed, shook her head, and walked out in front of him, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ardeth. I did not mean to make so much trouble for you. I know you and Kaliq are good friends. Almost brothers, the people have said."

"Every brother goes through a trial with the other now and then." Ardeth walked her across the corridor to her room, then went back to the bedroom beside his own and knocked on the door. Kaliq answered, his eyes bleary from sleep.

One look at his friend's face, however, and he was wide awake. "Is something wrong, Ardeth?"

"Yes." The stormy look in the young warrior's eyes was the start of what his enemies would one day call the stare of a thousand deaths. "Adira has just been in to see me. Kaliq, I am her guardian, and her protector, as she and you are mine. I can no longer allow her to be harmed like this."

"I have done her no harm," Kaliq argued, his voice rising with his anger. "It is she that threatens me!"

"Harm? You have harmed her greatly, shaming her in front of others, making her feel a fool--"

"Perhaps because she is foolish! Never in history has a woman served as companion to the heir of the Med-jai, the elders were out of their minds to ask it of her family, and she should be put back in her place--"

Now Ardeth interrupted, his fists balled at his sides, his eyes grown to a deadly black in color. "You over-step yourself, Kaliq Loc-Nah. It is on dangerous ground you tread. Take these incidents one step further and I will bring it before the elders and my father." His voice dropped to a low, menacing growl, "You have been my brother in arms, but you are not beyond reproach and punishment." Without another word, the young warrior turned and stormed out, leaving a thundercloud in his wake.

After several minutes of standing, seething with rage, Kaliq's determination and anger forged into one and hardened. It was at that moment that he realized he must choose between submitting to the foolishness of being a woman's equal, or make his friend and others see the error of their ways by letting her believe she could be companion to the future Med-jai commander. His path was before him, and Kaliq knew which he must choose. 

"For now," he muttered to himself, calmly, "I will play their game. But when the time comes, I will show them all what fools they were to bring her to this position."

*!*!*

I'm posting one more chapter (or attempting to) and then I'm off to camp. Thank you, in advance, to any who find my story interesting. Like I said before, it does start slow, but the end results are worth the character/story build up. There's fifteen chapters all together. Enjoy!


	3. The Healer

Reflections of a Friend

By TSS

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER THREE: The Healer

**************************************

PRESENT

**************************************

Ardeth Bay found that he could not leave Adira, he was far too worried about her to even think of it. She had not made a move towards waking, but lay as still as if she were dead. Again and again he had to check that her heart was still beating, and that she still breathed.

Feeling ashamed to witness this side of their tiger-like leader, the other Med-jai stayed away, allowing Ardeth to keep his vigil as they waited to the physician from the Hidden City to come. He paced by her side, or would merely sit and stare at her as he prayed. Never had Ardeth been in such a frenzied state of mind, and none could understand why he would be so now.

Unless the rumors were true....

++++++++++++++++++++++++

PAST, 22 Years

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Adira and Kaliq, while far from getting along, were at least tolerating one another. It had been three years after that day of introduction, and there was an uneasy period of peace between the three of them.

Serving as a middle man, Ardeth managed to stay neutral. He did not understand the hostile attitude the other young man harbored, and feared that it might lead to trouble. But the side of him that his father called "weak" was determined to give Kaliq the benefit of the doubt. And now, with Adira growing strong in combat, Ardeth did not think it would be long until she won the respect of any who doubted her.

Dressed all in black, garbed like a boy, it was difficult to tell that Kaliq was even a female. She had a small, lithe form and handled herself with an inner dignity that was slightly different from the other young warriors, but her skill with the light sword, daggers, and even a fairly accurate aim with the fire-arms, distracted from any feminine characteristics she picked up.

At eleven years old, Adira had managed to even impress Hamdun Bay, commander of the Med-jai, and had earned a place of honor at the family table. Ardeth found that the younger child's company was pleasant, and got along well with her. The continuous, cruel tongue of Kaliq was a harsh contrast, and Ardeth's friendship with the other boy began to dim.

Kaliq noticed.

************************************

PRESENT

************************************

Ibrahim Makeen, the greatest physician among the Med-jai, had at last arrived. Many warriors were pleased to see him at last, as he so gathered by the hopeful look in their eyes when he and his apprentices rode into the camp. His students quickly dispersed themselves to go to the men, as Ibrahim was about to do, when Bashshar came to him in great haste.

"My lord healer," Bashshar greeted, his face stony. "It is good you have come. We have one who is in great need of your skills."

The old healer nodded, and followed the younger warrior towards the center of the camp. Towards the place where the commander's tent had been set up. "Surely," Ibrahim said in surprise, "Ardeth has not fallen!"

"No, but the one dearest to him has," Bashshar commented, his own grief apparent. All of the Med-jai in Ardeth's tribe had met Adira, and had come to know her well when fighting by her side. "Adira Manara came to battle, against his command."

"I am not surprised, that girl was always a free spirit," Ibrahim murmured. "How is he taking it?"

"He has not left her side," Bashshar responded, wondering how the old man could ask such a question. "Surely you know how close they are! They are inseparable."

"True." Ibrahim sighed. "What is her injury?"

"She has lost a great deal of blood from a stomach and shoulder wound, and she has been unconscious ever since we found her on the battle grounds." Bashshar pulled aside the tent flap, peering inside at his commander. Ardeth was bent over Adira, offering up another prayer to Allah.

The healer walked inside, motioning for Bashshar to leave. He came and knelt by the woman's side, ignoring Ardeth, and began to devest her. Ardeth looked up from his prayer in surprise, opened his mouth as if to speak, but was silenced by one harsh look from Ibrahim. "A commander, no matter how dear one warrior is to him, should not forget the others who fall under his eye." 

The reproach was harsh, and it stung Ardeth greatly. He recoiled from Ibrahim, staring at him in shock. "None have been wounded as badly as she--"

"But there are wounded, and there are those who have died," Ibrahim interrupted, his eyes dark. "Your father raised you to be a better leader then that, Ardeth, and you have learned better then this. Now leave this tent, see to the others, look into the haunted eyes of your men, and then return to your personal worries."

Aghast, Ardeth came to his feet, tempted to argue with the old man. But, looking down at the horribly wounded Adira, he realized he had no choice if he was going to grant her the modesty she deserved. Furious, Ardeth left the tent, nearly knocking aside the warriors who came into his path as he marched to the oasis to get a drink of the water. His mind, however, was sharp, and he took in the other men as he went.

Their eyes were full of grief and pain, which they tried to hide when their commander strode by, and those who were wounded sat quietly, eyes blank, as they were treated. Guilt settled into the pit of Ardeth's stomach, he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. His anger was gone, his compassion now filled him. Coming slowly to his feet, Ardeth began to go from man to man, concern evident in his eyes and tone as he talked to each of them of their wounds, whether emotional or physical.

Ibrahim saw this, when he called for someone to bring him water and stuck his head out of the tent to accept it. A smile lit his old eyes for a moment, then he became serious once more as he attended to the woman who lay unconscious. "Adira," he murmured, "little one, you have truly served under a great man. Now, please stay a little longer, I am afraid he still needs you."

&*&*&*

Off to camp! Enjoy the story! Reviews, remember, are a girl's best friend. 


	4. Female Problems

Reflections of a Friendship

By TSS

See first chapter for disclaimer & notes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER FOUR: Female Problems.

**************************************

PAST, 20 Years

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ibrahim Makeen glared at the girl before him as she turned noticeably red. It was a practice with him to intimidate all the young Med-jai that came to him, perhaps putting a little fear into them of being injured. Some took extra precautions to stay unharmed just to avoid him. "Who are you?" he asked, indignant. He knew, of course, who she was. Everyone knew her, she was famous in all the tribes as the only female Med-jai warrior to ever be brought into training under the prince. 

"Adira Haddad, Comrade to Ardeth Bay. I-I was told you were the one to see if...if I was injured...." She did not seem afraid of him, just slightly confused or uncertain of herself.

"So I am. What is the problem? You don't appear to be in any danger of collapsing into a coma." He leaned down towards her, his eyes narrowing. "How old are you? You don't even look as if you should be sustaining any sort of combat wounds."

She drew herself up to her full, unimpressive height, and glared right back at him. "I have come to see that you do your duty by assisting me with your skill," she bit out, her eyes filled with fire. "If you refuse to do so I will go elsewhere, even if you are supposed to administer to the Bays and their guard." She turned as if to leave, but the laughter of the man made her stop and turn back around, her anger turning to confusion. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Not at all," he chuckled. "But rather myself. You do not seem to be one to give up so easily. Very well. What might I do for you?" His amusement with her outburst had given him reason to drop his hostile character for a moment. 

The girl blushed and looked away, her anger completely gone. "I...I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. It's...it's...." She shrugged, her cheeks flaming red. The girl could have been no older then twelve or thirteen.

"Young lady," he said with a smile, "I am a physician. I have dealt with it all, nothing you could have is beyond my expertise. Now. What ails you?" He was becoming concerned, she was beginning to pale and fidget now.

Leaning forward, the girl whispered softly in his ear, then sat back, her eyes diverted.

"Ah," he said, completely serious. "I see." It was also well known that her father and an uncle had raised Adira after the death of her mother, and she had little feminine influence by living among the other young warriors. It was easy for Ibrahim to see why she would not have the understanding her problem needed. "We can take care of that, but there is no immediate cure for it." He smiled, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her frightened brown eyes. "You are not the first to have this problem, nor will you be the last."

The healer took it upon himself that day to see to Adira's education when it came to the medical needs of women.

*********************

PRESENT

*********************

Adira had lost a great deal of blood, and Ibrahim was glad he had not come a moment later. He was worried, and began to wonder if there was any more that he could do. It was up to her, now, to see if her body would wish to recover. She was a fighter, which he knew, and he was sure it would not be long until she awoke.

The commander was back, and Ardeth was a much humbler man then he had been before. He nodded to Ibrahim with respect, and the two would never speak of the incident between them again. Now Ardeth knelt by the woman's side, noticing that she had been put into a clean tunic. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at the physician.

"I found it among your things," was his explanation as he pointed to Ardeth's saddlebags. "Better then her just laying there in bandages." Ibrahim sighed, then put his hand on Ardeth's shoulder. "She will be well if she awakens soon. We need to give her something to eat and drink, to make her blood strong again."

Ardeth placed a hand on her forehead, above the wound that would one day be a token of her bravery. Someday she would tell her children of the battle, of disobeying her commander for the cause that she believed in. Ardeth was beginning to wonder why she had come, when he had told her not to. She had never disobeyed him before. "She confuses me," he murmured aloud.

"Most women have that affect on men," Ibrahim said quietly, pleased that the young man could smile slightly at the wry humor. "But Adira is a puzzle not soon to be solved, she is even more mysterious then the usual women. She has become a Med-jai warrior, and that on top of her sex is something different all together." He regarded the younger man kindly. "But you speak of something more. Tell me."

"She has never disobeyed me before, not once. But today she has fought against my wishes, against a direct command. I cannot understand it. Why?" Ardeth looked up at the old healer, his eyes wide and slightly afraid. "She could have died today."

"As you could have," Ibrahim pointed out. "And that, my friend, is why she came. Or so it is my guess."

A moan interrupted their conversation as Adira began to regain consciousness.

*!*!*!*!*!*!

Thanx for reading and reviewing! Next chapter coming right along!


	5. Marriage?

Reflections of a Friendship

By TSS

Disclaimer & Notes in 1st Chapter.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER FIVE: Marriage?

**************************************

PAST, 13 Years

++++++++++++++++++

A young woman sat in a tree limb, over-looking a large garden. Her eyes were focused intently on one spot, her ears tuned only in that direction. She was fifteen years old, and well aware of her place in life. Should she be caught eavesdropping on her commander and prince, however, she could get into a great deal of trouble. Ardeth had been troubled lately, and Adira was determined to know why.

"Ardeth," the Commander was saying, "you cannot continue in this manner. You must be married soon, it is our custom! All ready you should have a bride, and yet you tell me that not one of the women you have ever met interests you. You are eighteen years of age."

"I am well aware of my age, Father," Ardeth murmured quietly, his attention focused more on the rose bush in front of him. "As I am of my duty to have an heir. Do not fear for that, I will marry when I feel it is time to."

"This is your mother's doing," Hamdun Bay growled. "Until the time she passed from this earth she filled your head with thoughts of love and romance. Romance has no place in a warrior's life, Ardeth. You must do your duty, follow your head, not foolish dreams!"

Ardeth now turned away from the bush, his eyes dark and angry. He only stayed angry for a moment, however, before he relaxed. "I chose to remain single a little longer, Father. I have named an heir, and told the elders, in case something happens to me."

"Without my consent?!?!?!" Hamdun was furious now, and his famous temper was beginning to boil over. He threw his hands in the air, then stormed away, muttering curses in Ancient Egyptian.

After he was certain his father was gone, Ardeth turned back to the rose bush. "You can come down now, Adira. He's gone."

Sheepishly, she slid down the tree trunk and came to stand in front of him. "You knew I was there?"

"Of course. I always know where you are." He smiled, then sighed. "My father just does not understand. I will only take a woman for love, not to use her as my way to procuring an heir." Ardeth turned and began walking out of the garden, his friend followed him.

"That is a new way of looking at things for Lord Hamdun," Adira said softly. "Ardeth, he is angry at you. Make peace with him soon, so that he might understand your way of things."

Ardeth glanced down at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Why is it always you who advises me, when I am supposed to be your instructor?"

She shrugged, a smile lighting up her face. "I do not know, but I am usually right." She punched him lightly in the arm. "How about a quick fencing lesson? I could use the practice, and it will help you relax."

"All right, if you insist," Ardeth told her. He had to retaliate for the punch, however, and soon she found herself shoved into a berry bush and coming out of it rather sticky. 

Kaliq was all ready in the fencing room when the other two arrived, laughing and teasing one another. The other young man, now twenty-one years of age, watched them with a skeptical look on his face. "Well, good afternoon Ardeth, Adira."

"Good afternoon, Kaliq," Ardeth responded as he unsheathed his sword and threw off his cloak.

Adira had her own sword out and smiled towards Kaliq. "Want to double team against Ardeth, Kaliq?"

The warrior shook his head, his eyes grown dark. "I have just been talking to Ardeth's father. Lord Hamdun is most displeased, and seems to think I am the one to talk to you about your...peculiar idea of marriage."

"What is so peculiar about it?" Ardeth asked, taking the offense and attacking his smaller opponent. 

"The fact that most Med-jai leaders are married by the age of seventeen, an arranged marriage usually, and you say you will only marry when you please... could be it," Kaliq answered, carefully taking in the technique of the young woman as she fought.

Despite the difference in height, Adira managed to hold her own. Usually she maneuvered using trickery and swiftness, she was as keen and cunning as any desert fox might be. "Nothing odd about that, just a different way of doing things. Much like a girl being chosen as student and guard to the heir." She parried Ardeth's thrust and scampered behind him to take a quick stab at his unprotected side. 

Ardeth avoided the stab and counter-attacked with several smooth, quick movements. "A fact we must remember that is not tasteful to Kaliq. I will not discuss either of these issues further, my decision is final."

"I told your father as much," Kaliq responded, shrugging his shoulders and looking out a window in disinterest. "He seems to think the fact that I am taking a bride soon should sway you to doing the same."

Her concentration slipped at that, and Adira found herself suddenly defending rather then attacking as Ardeth caught her moment of weakness. "A bride? I have not heard of this."

"Nor would you have," Ardeth grunted as he brought his sword down in an arc to meet hers. "Until tomorrow when the announcement is to be made. It seems our roving Kaliq finally settled upon one woman as his heart's desire."

"Heart has nothing to do with it," Kaliq grunted. "It's an advantageous marriage, her father is one of Lord Hamdun's own guard. It will help my standing as well as her own, and insure me a more permanent place with the council." He grinned as he noted Adira's look of slight disgust. "I know this is not the way either of you would prefer, but it is what works in the real world. You both would be wise to do the same."

As she danced her way around Ardeth, avoiding his blows as she delivered her own, Adira chuckled dryly. "I think not, and even if I thought as you do, I would not soon gain a husband. Men are afraid of a woman with a sword and the skill to use it."

"I do not understand why," Ardeth responded, wary of her quick steps around him and trying to keep up with her movements. "You are still a perfectly good woman."

Kaliq now chuckled with little humor. "That depends on who is speaking, my friend. I would no sooner marry a warrior then I would a jackal, and many think as I do. Adira has ruined her own chances. She looks well enough, granted. But while she still could be useful to a man in some... respects, she is grossly lacking in others. She would only be useful in continuing a blood line, like any brood mare in your father's stable."

That threw the woman off completely, she stumbled, her face turned red, and Ardeth had an easy victory. He did not enjoy it, however, and turned to glare at his other friend. Kaliq acted completely innocent as he saluted them both and went out the door, a chilly smile on his lips. Adira growled in frustration and threw her sword to the ground. She walked to the benches and slumped down onto one of them.

Ardeth dropped his own sword at his feet and walked to her side, his deep brown eyes filled with sympathy and anger towards Kaliq. "I am sorry, Adira. He still has not learned to curb his tongue, a lesson I may have to teach him later."

"No," she responded. "I should not allow his open hostility to throw off my concentration. He has his own ideas and feelings and should be allowed to express them without fear of you coming down on him."

"I saw little fear in him when he left, perhaps he should have some while I can still control him." Ardeth's anger was growing as he thought on it.

"You will only drive him further from you by threatening him, Ardeth." She put a hand on the arm of her commander, looking into his deep brown eyes, her own eyes pleading with him to heed her words. "Just let it alone, Ardeth."

The young man, filled with more wisdom then many twice his years, looked into her sad brown eyes and sighed. "He has hurt you a great deal, that should not go unpunished. That was insulting, Adira, and--"

"And," she interrupted, coming to her feet and glaring down at him, "it was perfectly true. It only hurts because it matches my own thoughts, I had just never heard them aloud before. Kaliq Loc-Nah should not be punished for his words when he only speaks the truth. Let it alone, Ardeth. I ask this of you." She turned to leave, but he reached up and caught her wrist, his eyes portraying his confusion.

"This is ridiculous, Adira! Surely you know how many warriors admire you."

"Admire me as a fighter, not as a woman." She gently pulled her wrist from him. Her eyes were angry, however, and did not waiver as they glared up at him. "Just leave it alone, all of it, and do not speak to me of this again. It is a subject that pains me greatly. I am like any girl out in the tribes when it comes to thinking of the future and of marriage, but I am sorely different from them, my lord. I will see you at dinner." Adira was gone before he could stay her once more, and the future commander of the Med-jai tribes stood alone, confused and unsure, for quite some time.

************

PRESENT

************

As she came back from the dark world of oblivion, Adira felt the pressure of her hand being held tightly, and the coolness of a damp cloth on her forehead to numb her pain. Her eyes opened, slowly, and all she saw was a blur. After several slow blinks, she could make out the fabric of Ardeth's tent above her. She looked to her side, not moving more then her eyes, and saw Ibrahim smiling down at her. "Ah, you have decided to join us at last."

The pressure on her hand intensified, and Adira moved her eyes to look again. A shadow fell over his face, his eyes were clouded with worry, he was filthy and unshaved, but never had Adira been more happy to see her commander then she was at that moment. She parted her lips to speak, but sound would not come. She tried once more. "You are alive? And well?" she rasped out, surprised at her own voice.

"Yes, which is more then I can say for you." His eyes cleared slightly, then darkened. "And when you are well enough, you shall receive the worst punishment I can think of. You nearly died, Adira." The pressure again. Ardeth was holding her hand, and had squeezed it for emphasis of his words.

"But I did not die," she whispered, her eyes dimming slightly as the pain began to make itself known to her. Ibrahim had deadened it considerably, but it was still there. "How bad?" she asked, eyes going back to those of the healer.

"Well, you were gutted like a fish, lucky nothing of importance fell out. Your shoulder has a small gash in it. Your face has seen prettier days. And you may have broken your right leg, that or the fools who moved you around did. Your wrist may be sprained, but I will not be able to tell until you move it for me." She tried to do so then, and winced. "As I thought, sprained. You will not be riding home for a while, and when you finally do, I recommend finding a riding partner."

Her eyes closed, air hissed out between her teeth as she fought back a wave of nausea. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Nearly two days," Ardeth answered, his tone softening as he witnessed the look of pain cross her face. "We were worried you would not awake at all."

Ibrahim sighed and shook his head. "I must go see to a few of the others, now that I know you are on the road to recovery. Ardeth has some of my medical tea to give you when you feel ready for it. You must recover your strength, so please do not engage in battle with her at this time, Ardeth." The old healer came to his feet and left the tent, wondering why the two young Med-jai were so blind to their own feelings. The tension in the tent had been getting to him, the currents flowing between the two were strong. "Allah, knock some sense into them," he muttered irreverently.

~!~!~!~

Thanx for reading! Reviews would be helpful! Do I stink? Does the story? Let me know!


	6. The Loss of a Friend

Reflections of a Friendship

By Jedi Blu 

(Formerly The Silver Songstress)

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter

NOTE: Sorry I've been gone sooooooo long. Family situations confused things for a while. But now I'm back. :-)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER SIX: Loss of a Friend

**************************************

PAST, 13 Years

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Adira was being ruthless in her practice sessions, men were afraid to come against her, and had been for the past six weeks. It was the eve of Kaliq's wedding day, and no one had stronger feelings about it then she did. And they were all negative feelings.

As she struck down her opponent, a seasoned warrior of two and thirty summers, she tossed her practice staff away and marched to the bench where her water skin was located. She drank from it heavily, her face a mask of determination and solemness.

"Your anger," a familiar voice said, "gives you great strength. Learn to harness it and you will lose many of your disadvantages."

Her smile was slightly bitter as she turned to face the warrior, she discovered that they were the only two in the training room. "Disadvantages? Such as what?"

"Size," was the cocky answer. Kaliq came towards her, his walk like that of a predator as he sized up his pray. "And your gender."

"It is getting old, Kaliq," she murmured, her eyes glazed over as she tried to distance herself mentally from the extreme dislike she had of the man.

He shook his head as he circled her. "No, it is only the truth. And you are beginning to realize that. Why else would you be so angry?"

"Because you are about to destroy one of the kindest women I know." She glared at him, any attempt at keeping her emotions at bay vanished at that moment. "How could you do this? She is afraid of you, and yet her father gives his consent! You will crush out any shred of life left in her. Jaide is far above you," she hissed out.

Kaliq laughed, a cold, harsh sound. "You must be joking. A woman above a man? And all that nonsense about crushing her.... She is a woman, and will be treated and used as she is intended to be."

"Used?" Adira was outraged, and on the verge of exploding. "She is a human being, with a soul and heart, much unlike you!" Her eyes danced with liquid brown flames, her stance was rigid, her tone scathing hot. "She deserves respect and dignity, and a husband who has the same. Not a demon in the body of a man."

While he was no longer laughing, Kaliq was still very much amused. The look in his eyes now resembled the very demon she had mentioned. "You are very insulting, Adira. Be grateful I do not show you your place for those remarks. Ardeth would be sorry to lose you." He stopped pacing when he was behind her, and she could no longer see him. But she could feel his piercing stare. "Although I don't know why. I am also puzzled with why you defend your dear Jaide so. You know all the women, daughters and wives of the warriors, fear you. I will wager that Jaide has never even said a word aloud to you."

"I keep my distance from the other women, they are given no opportunity to interact with me," Adira snarled. "It is by my choice. And I have seen Jaide, she is the kindest of women. She genuinely cares about all living, she is too kind and gentle for you. You will kill her."

"So long as I get a son first," Kaliq whispered, stepping up close behind Adira so that their robes almost brushed. "A woman has but one purpose. To serve the man who takes her as his own. Beyond that, she is useless. As are you."

The blood in the warrior woman's veins ran hot, almost boiling, as she stood under him. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and sensed his darkness in the air. "I do not know what happened to you, Kaliq," she whispered, voice grown hoarse with anger. "But you are no longer a man fit to be a Med-jai."

He was enjoying harassing her, he knew he was making her uncomfortable. "And what would you do about that? A mere woman cannot exile a tribesman, or stop such a wedding as mine will be. You will remain silent, or else appear a fool for speaking against the heir's right-hand."

"I will not." She stepped away from him at last, the look in her eyes rivaling that of an angry Ardeth Bay. "I will speak out, and I will do all in my power to stop you from harming a kind human soul." She stood straight, her tone rising as she spoke. "I, Adira Manara Haddad, in the guardianship of the Heir Ardeth Bay, am accusing you of betrayal to the Med-jai law. You have allowed hatred and darkness into your heart, and you are no longer fit to fight alongside our commander. You have no honor to speak of, you should be stripped of all rights and all rank you have been given."

It was an insult, one so great that Kaliq could not help but be pleased. At last, he had a reason to fight the little warrior, and it would not be a fight which left both of them standing. "Alas, Adira, you have gone too far with your accusations." He drew his sword and threw his cloak away. "You have insulted my honor, and now you will pay the consequences."

Adira had only a slight moment in which to move away. He was after her before she could even grab up her own sword from where it had been thrown before. She rolled in the sawdust of the floor, came up, and barely deflected the first blow of Kaliq's sword.

He was the stronger fighter, he had even been known to defeat Ardeth at times. As skilled as she was, Adira would not be able to defeat Kaliq easily, and she knew it. Never in the practice ring had she defeated him before.

But this was no longer practice. One of them would walk away from this battle, and the other would never see another dawn.

*********

Present:

*********

Adira winced as Ardeth helped her tip the cup of bitter tea and drink from it, the pain in her head and stomach was horrendous. She could not remember ever having hurt so before, and doubted she would ever again. Her head rested back on the cushion that had been provided for her. She stared up at the ceiling of the tent, silent.

"Adira," Ardeth said quietly, gaining her attention. "I want to know why you disobeyed me."

Her eyes darkened, and he recognized her look. She was going to be stubborn. "I did not disobey you."

The commander was aghast for a moment, thinking she had told a blatant lie. "I commanded you to stay within the city. I commanded you to stay out of the army!"

"You most certainly did not!" she argued, ignoring the pounding in her head as she raised her voice. "Your exact commands were this, 'Adira, I forbid you to ride into battle at my side. I also command you to see to the safety of the city.'" She glared up at him, wishing she was not lying down but could face him at eye level. "I fought within the ranks, not at your side, and I posted guards throughout the city, in watchtowers. I made sure all was safe when I left."

Ardeth was at a loss of words, while he was still angry, he also knew when he was beaten. She had caught him, using his own words. "Your trickery will get you into worse trouble one day," he growled, running his hand through his dark hair.

She managed a weak laugh, her eyes picked up some twinkle. "Not much worse then this."

His look, the sudden seriousness of it and the way his eyes looked down into hers, made her become completely still. "If you were to be lost in battle...I do not know what I would do." He lifted her hand in his own once more, he just held it firmly. 

The woman in her was reveling in his suddenly warm attentions, but the warrior in her became uncomfortable. Especially when she began to reason things out in her mind. "I am as any warrior, Ardeth. It is my duty to die for my cause. It would be an honor."

The way he now regarded her was familiar, he had looked at her that way so many times, right after she had said or done something to amaze him still further with her abilities. But there was a hint of something more there, something gentler. Even when she had faced Loc-Nah, years ago, Adira had never been more frightened then she was at that instant.

__

R&R! Thanks!


	7. A Promise

Reflections of a Friendship

By Jedi Blu 

(Formerly The Silver Songstress)

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter

NOTE: My delay this time was due to lack of interest in readers. Since then I've had a very kind review and been put on two people's 'favorites' lists. :-) I'm basically walking on air a bit. The story is perfectly complete on my computer; I just hate putting up chapters I'm sure no one will read. SO REVIEW!!!!!

Thank you, namarie2legolas, for reminding me I even had this story running. You're a sweetheart. :-) I wish you lots of sweet Anubis warrior puppies and a hug from Ardeth. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER SEVEN: A Promise

**************************************

PAST, 13 Years

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Adira blocked the harsh blows that Kaliq dealt her, but could not ward him off long enough to make an attack of her own. His rage against her, pent up for so long, was at last unleashed. Even Ardeth could not have beaten him now. It was a losing battle, and she knew it.

In her mind she prayed for strength, begging that they would be found, that the battle would be stopped. Kaliq was coming too close; his blade had now nicked her several times. She was bleeding.

"Not such an incredible little fox now, hm?" Kaliq asked voice like the hiss of a snake. "Amazing how one so...special should fail so completely against one who is possessed by a demon." He pushed his advantage still further, backing her into a corner of the room. Her eyes were wide with fear, like a cornered animal, and her will to survive surged stronger.

"Whether I win or lose," she whispered, blocking as best she could, "at least your true character has come to light." With the mightiest shove she could manage, she pushed him away from her and slipped along the wall out of the corner. 

His anger was at an all time high, and his attack was astounding. Soon Adira found herself being pressed into another corner, and his constant blows were causing her to stoop low. He was much too strong for her, and she would not last much longer. Her strength was beginning to wan; she knew it was only a matter of moments before she lost her hold completely.

The blade of Kaliq's sword came down once more, her arms ached, and one more such blow would be the end of her battle. She blocked, moved away, and prepared for his final advance.

Kaliq's sword was in the air, his eyes were glowing with hatred, he sneered at her. Then it came down---

A shot rang out, knocking Kaliq's sword right out of his hands and sending it clattering to the floor. Standing in the doorway were three men, Hamdun Bay, Jaide's father, and Ardeth. How they had come upon her she did not know, but she thanked Allah they had stopped the fight. Her arms were weak; they trembled as she continued to hold her sword above her defensively. Ardeth came to her while Hamdun held his revolver on Kaliq. Jaide's father, Ballam, just stood and stared into the wild eyes of his future son-in-law. 

Ardeth barely had to touch Adira's hand and the sword fell to the ground, he pulled her up to her feet and led her towards his father. Never once did he even acknowledge Kaliq until he had put Adira's hand in Ballam's. Ballam put his arm around her shoulders and supported her weight as she relaxed into his shoulder to draw several shuddering breaths. With his back still to Kaliq Loc-Nah, Ardeth drew his own sword and unfastened his cloak.

"The law," Hamdun murmured quietly, but loud enough for Kaliq to hear, "States that, should the protectorate of the Heir or Commander come under attack, the protector must come to their defense." He put his gun back into his belt, then crossed his arms and watched his son advance upon the traitor.

"You will no longer bear the title of my second in command," Ardeth growled as he came near. "And when we are finished here, if I am still standing, you will appear before the council on the charge of treason and betrayal to the Med-jai tribes."

The other young man retrieved his sword from the ground, his hatred evident, and he glared at his former friend. "So be it, Ardeth Bay."

*****************

PRESENT

*****************

Ardeth watched her as she slept, wishing he could do something to ease her pain. It was growing dark outside, and the first troop of fit warriors were preparing for their journey home. It would be easier for them to travel at night, without the harsh rays of the desert sun beating down upon them.

The Commander went outside to see them off, wishing them well on their journey. He looked up at the sky, streaked with purple lines and dotted with silver stars.

{"Look at the sky, Ardeth!" the voice of his mother coaxed the young child, who followed her eagerly out into the gardens. "Look at it! So bright, so peaceful. Not like here, Ardeth. And no matter how long we fight, we will never achieve the peace and beauty of the skies."

"I can, Mother! I can try, I promise!" a young Ardeth protested, looking into his mother's beautiful brown eyes, exactly like his own. He would do anything to please her, anything she asked or wished for.

Her gentle smile and warm hug made the boy feel sad and happy all at once, a feeling that only a mother could give. "As long as we have you to try, my son, we could have a better world. That is what being a leader is about. Not glory for yourself, but to make the world a better place for those in it. Try, Ardeth, and I will be proud of you." She kissed the top of his head, then fondled the dark curls that he had inherited from her. "Never has a mother had such a wonderful son as I do."}

It was not the first time Ardeth had remembered his promise, he thought of it every night, every time he rode into battle, and every time he looked in the mirror to see her eyes reflected in his. No one had been as devastated as Ardeth when Umayma Bay had died of a terrible fever. The boy had refused to eat and drink for days; he did not speak for weeks. He had only been eight years of age, and that experience had stolen a great deal of his childhood from him.

Ibrahim came to Ardeth, a weary smile on his lined face. "Ah, my lord, what a night. Victory, defeat, death, life.... All is present in this night. A battle like none other has taken place, and the world will never know what it has been saved from."

"It is better that way, for the world to stay innocent," Ardeth murmured, returning the smile. His eyes turned back towards his tent, it was dark inside, and he had turned out the lamp for Adira to better rest. "Innocence is a virtue that not many can afford; it is good for others to keep it as long as they might."

"You speak of more then the recent events," Ibrahim noted with a thoughtful look. "I have known you since you were born, Ardeth Bay, and sometimes I wonder how well I truly understand you."

The younger man chuckled, and then began to walk towards the still water, leaving the older man to stare after him in thought. Ardeth drank from the cooling water, and washed the sand from his face and arms. He stared at his reflection as the water stilled.

Bashshar came up behind Ardeth, kneeling beside him to drink as well. "We have yet a few men left with us. It will not be more then a few days before we can leave. Ibrahim says that he only worries for Adira's travel."

"Thank you, Bashshar. I will speak to Ibrahim about it later. You have done much to help me this day." Ardeth put a hand on the other man's shoulder, smiling thankfully at him. "And the day before, and many days before that. You are a good man, Bashshar, and a great warrior. Rest now, I do not think we need fear anything tonight."

To have such praise was rare, and Bashshar knew the words were not meant lightly. "What of you, my lord? Another occupies your tent, would you like to have mine?"

"No. I will not be sleeping this night. I will take watch duty alone; I have much to think upon." Ardeth stood and strode away, towards the edge of the camp. Bashshar watched him go, with much the same expression that Ibrahim had worn before.

**********

Adira lay awake, glad for the darkness around her. She was at peace in the dark, when nothing could be seen, and all was still. Ardeth had thought her asleep when he left, and that was what she wished him to think. Adira wanted to be alone; she needed to sort out her thoughts and feelings. 

Her thoughts drifted to a time of less confusion, back to when she was sure of where she stood with Ardeth. Now she was unsure, she did not know how to deal with the new way he regarded her.

In her wildest dreams of youth, Adira had wondered what it would be like to marry, to have a family, to be loved by a man. She had considered these dreams foolish, out of place in her life, she was a warrior. As a warrior she had forfeited many of the rights of a woman. She only hoped that someday...someday she might regain that which she had lost. Ardeth had been in those daydreams, no matter how hard she had tried to push that silly thought from her mind. 

What would it be like, she had thought, to have Ardeth look at her with tenderness and love? She had not been closer to anyone in her life than she was to the Med-jai commander. How many times had she wounded her own heart, by continually telling herself it was beyond all reason and hope that he could feel so for her?

That was why she had come, to protect him, because she cared for him. Cared for him so much more then a friend would. Adira did not like to admit it, but she knew she was in love with her commander. She had been for many years, always ready to follow him to hell and back again should he ask it of her. That was why she had disobeyed him, or sidestepped his command. She had to be sure he would come back to her alive, because if he had not.... She would not live long afterwards. Being in love with him...it was not easy.

And she had protected him, in a way that he would never know about. She had been there, by his side, in the heat of battle, keeping enemies from his back. He had never noticed. She had also protected him that night in Ahm Sher.... When the shot was fired that kept the warrior of Loc-Nah from striking him down...ah well. Let them continue to believe it was the Englishman. He had never had much glory in his life, from what she understood, but this would make him a better man.

Adira closed her eyes, wishing sleep would come and save her from the troubling thoughts she now had. But sleep would not come, not this night, like on many others when his eyes appeared before her and made her wish...foolish things.

{Shooting stars lit up the sky, and only two stood out on the cliffs above the City of the Dead, watching the wonder of nature. Ardeth and Adira were taking the night watch, keeping their eyes open for the travelers that were said to be coming to the City. Ardeth was a man, now twenty-one years of age. Adira, at nineteen, still held the appearance of a mere girl about her. They were all alone, silent, at peace with their thoughts. The night was quiet.

"It is at times like this," Ardeth said softly, "that make me grateful to be who I am. There are so many who will never take such a wonder as this and truly value it." His eyes turned from the sky down to her, his smile was warm and happy. It was rare that he let his shields down enough to let the real him come through.

Adira smiled back, calming the beating of her heart by reminding herself of how impossible it all was. "Men no longer value such beautiful things as this, but they look towards temporary pleasures as their hearts' desire. This," she waved her hand to indicate the entire landscape in front of them, "is true beauty."

He had looked at her then, with that smile in his eyes that told her how grateful he was for her presence, and that she understood. His deep brown eyes, so calm, so full of countless sunsets and starry-nights, made her breath catch in her throat. She had to look away, back up at the stars, and ignore how he continued to stare at her. She was never sure what he was thinking when he did so, but she liked to pretend...just every so often, that he almost...almost felt for her as she did for him. "Yes," he said at last, looking back up at the sky. "There is no truer beauty."}

Tears filled her gray eyes; she closed them, not allowing a single drop to leave her. She had not cried since that night so long ago, when Kaliq had been exiled from the Med-jai, and she would not repeat such an embarrassment again.


	8. Secret Thoughts and Hopes

Reflections of a Friendship

By Jedi Blu 

(Formerly The Silver Songstress)

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER EIGHT: Secret Thoughts and Hopes

**************************************

PAST, 13 Years

+++++++++++++++

Kaliq's sword went crashing to the ground, and he stood, glaring at Ardeth in fury. "Finish me, Heir. You know you do not wish to let me live," he hissed, his back against the wall.

"You are not worthy of that honor," Ardeth answered, holding the tip of his sword at Kaliq Loc-Nah's throat. "And you deserve some chance at changing your ways. The Elders will decide your fate now." He looked over his shoulder at Ballam, who still had his arm around Adira. "You, who would have been deceived by this man as a son in law, may take him to the Elders."

Hamdun Bay and Ballam came to either side of Kaliq, leading him out of the room, keeping a harsh grip on his arms. Ardeth stood, watching them go, and then directed his eyes to Adira. He was rather surprised when she just stared back at him, with tears coming from her eyes. "I am sorry, Ardeth," she murmured, shrugging her shoulders. "I...I should have...."

"What?" he asked, shaking his head at her. "Nothing could be done. Be glad you have saved a woman from him, and the rest of the Med-jai. Kaliq Loc-Nah will not be among us much longer." He came towards her, his shoulders sagging as if a burden had been placed there. "I am only ... grateful, that we came upon you fighting in time."

"As am I," she responded, wiping at her tears, but more continued to fall. "I thought he was going to kill me."

"Do you fear death?" Ardeth asked, slightly teasing her as he wrapped his own cloak about her shoulders to give her some comfort. 

Adira smiled through her tears and shook her head, "Only of leaving behind those I care about most, and never being able to say to them how much they mean to me."

"Ah," Ardeth murmured, using the corner of the cloak on her shoulders to wipe at her sawdust-and tear-stained cheek. "And what would you have said to me, if you thought your day had come?" 

She could not be sure if he was still teasing or not, so she gave him an answer that fit the nature of the question. "That Allah could not have sent me to a better home, and a better guardian, than you have been for me." She smiled, her wit coming back to rescue her. "That, or how much I hoped you wouldn't be joining me any time soon. I must have some rest from your constant teasing."

He chuckled, then led her out of the training room, to take her to Ibrahim so that her cuts could be attended to.

**********

PRESENT

**********

At thirty-one years of age, and as leader of thousands of men, women, and children, Ardeth Bay felt much as a young boy might feel. He stood upon the sand dunes, looking out over the desert, his eyes not really seeing what lay before him. Ardeth was confused, he was unsure of himself, he wished he had someone wiser to speak to.

Adira...what was it about her? Why had he refused to truly see her for so long? She had become his closest friend, he felt he knew her better than anyone else...until now. He had always teased her, confided in her, and even shared some of his most precious thoughts and memories with her. He had thought that their bond could grow no stronger, that he could never wish for anything more than what he had found in her friendship.

What a fool he had been, assuming she would just always be there, always by his side and ready to see anything through to the end with him. Only after realizing that he could lose her did Ardeth begin to understand just how important she was to him.

He also understood why he had never married. He had never needed the companionship of a wife before, never really wanted it, because he had Adira Haddad as a constant companion. She filled his every need, he did not need to go beyond her friendship and comradeship. A wife could do little more for him than Adira had, and Ardeth began to wonder if that was why she had never sought out marriage either. He knew of several of his warriors who had hinted at having more of a relationship with the feisty desert fox, but she had managed to evade all their suggestions and pretend as if they did not even exist. 

A beautiful, imaginative, lively woman such as she should have married long before, despite her Med-jai duties. Why had she never tried? And why was he only now realizing how much she, and he, had missed out on?

Friendship was no longer enough, and it never would be again. Ardeth had at last awoken from his fantasy world, he knew now that he could lose Adira in an instant, and he wanted to make every moment with her the best it could possibly be. But would she allow him to do that? He was beginning to doubt his own thoughts, began to fear that he was supposing too much. It could be that she felt differently....

She could only care for him as a friend, and nothing more. How would he deal with that, if such were the case?

***************

Ibrahim found Adira sleeping fitfully the next morning, and he did not wish to wake her. She did not appear rested at all. He threw back the sides of the tent, making it easier for sunlight and air to enter, and then stood to watch the sun rise.

Ardeth was coming in from watch, he appeared haggard, withdrawn, and very tired. He walked into the tent, past the curious healer, and towards the place where Adira rested. Ignoring all else, Ardeth knelt at her side, put a hand to her forehead, and whispered a few words that Ibrahim could not quite make out. Then he took an extra cushion that lay by her side, put it on the floor, and rested himself upon it. He was asleep almost immediately.

Very puzzled, Ibrahim had not even begun to decipher the strange actions when Adira's eyes fluttered open. He was at her side quickly, offering her more tea and some water. She accepted it, her eyes plagued with disturbing thoughts, and then noticed Ardeth lying nearby. She gave Ibrahim a questioning glance. The man shrugged. "He just now stumbled in."

"Where has he been?" she whispered.

"Bashshar said Ardeth took the watch, all alone, all night. I believe he has just come in from that." Ibrahim waited to see if she would have anything further to say, but she did not. She turned her head to look at Ardeth, her countenance confused. 

"We have let your leg go far too long," Ibrahim said at last, knowing that the subject was closed for now. "We should set it now."

Her eyes came back to focus on him, and she nodded. Perhaps she would not have been so quick to agree if she had ever had a broken bone before.

**********

Ardeth awoke abruptly when he heard a scream of pain, his hand automatically went to the knife concealed at his belt, and then he realized where he was and what was going on. Adira, sweat pouring from her forehead, lay shaking on the ground as Ibrahim was attempting to hold her still and set the bone of her leg at the same time. Most of his students had gone with the first load of men for home, and the few remaining were attending to others at the moment. Ibrahim was hard-pressed to see to the woman on his own.

Without waiting for the other two to notice him, Ardeth moved to kneel by Adira's side and raised her up so that she leaned into his arms. He held her firmly, then leveled his gaze with the stare of the healer. Ibrahim nodded his thanks, then focused all of his attention on getting the bone back in place. The woman shuddered in his arms, and grasped them with all her strength, trying not to cry out again. At last it was done, in one quick snap, and Adira relaxed completely against her commander, breathing heavily. "It was less painful," she hissed, "when it was out of place."

Ibrahim gave her a sympathetic smile as he began to work on a splint. The leg of her trousers had been split to make his job easier, and seeing the horrible bruising that had taken place caused even Ardeth to wince. His arms reflexively tightened around her, she relaxed even more into him. The man could not help but feel that this was right, that Adira was exactly where she should be at that moment. The woman was having similar thoughts, and was doing her best to push them out of her head.

Adira sighed, her body going completely limp for a few moments. By the time Ibrahim had finished the splint, she had fallen asleep, her weakness getting the better of her again. Ardeth lowered her gently to the cushions, went back to his own, and went right back to sleep. The physician looked at the two, shook his head, and left the tent again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Reposted Due To Terrible Errors. :-( All is swell now. Thanks to my lovely reviewers! It's about time you guys piped up!!!


	9. Death Was Only the Beginning

Reflections of a Friendship

By Jedi Blu 

(Formerly The Silver Songstress)

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER NINE: Death Was Only the Beginning

**************************************

PAST, 10 Years

+++++++++++++++

Adira was angry, and that was a rare thing indeed. She watched, from the shore with Ardeth, as the riverboat went up in flames. The cocky Americans, and their rodent-like guide, were at least on the wrong side of the river. That would give the Med-jai some time to devise another plan.

But that other man...with the two British...he was dangerous. She had been with Ardeth years before, on the cliff face, and had watched as the American made his way into the desert. He should have died then. No one should be so strong.

"We will meet them at Hamunaptra," Ardeth said softly, interrupting her thoughts. The other commanders nodded, then turned their horses and rode away to collect their men from further down the river. They had lost a few good men in the pointless attack, something that no Med-jai would forget as long as the Americans lived.

"Ardeth," Adira began quietly, pointing to those on the correct side of the river. "They have brought a woman with them. A British woman, in the desert? Is this not considered folly by such men?"

The commander had noted the strangeness of that as well, and shook his head. "The man at the museum," he said softly, "warned me about her. She is incredibly intelligent, and is expected to hold her own with these men. She is the archeologist among their group."

Although these people were, technically, their enemies, Adira could not help but admire the woman. "Another woman in a man's world; it is nice to know I'm not alone."

Ardeth shook his head and chuckled, then turned his horse to the side. "Come, we have work to do before they arrive at the City. If they even arrive." Ardeth winked at his friend, then put his horse into a silent gallop away from the place.

She cast one more glance back, at the woman, who now followed the men up the shore, and smiled. She hoped they would meet again, and on friendlier terms.

**************

PRESENT

**************

Ardeth awoke again, the sun was at its zenith, and all the men were under the shade of tents and tarps, sleeping. He sighed, stretched out his stiff muscles, and looked towards Adira. She was wide-awake, staring at nothing. How many times had Ardeth found her in such a manner?

"What are you staring at that's so interesting?" he asked, as he always did.

A smile played across her face, she sighed. "The inner thoughts of one confused," she murmured. Her answers always served to puzzle him, once she had muttered something about the mysteries of a woman's untouched heart. 

"And why is this person confused?" Ardeth asked, moving so that he lay on his stomach next to her cushions, she laying north and south and he east and west. 

The woman sighed, and shook her head. "I do not understand it myself. I am just a helpless observer." She turned her dark brown eyes to him. "Could you help me sit up? I am tired of lying flat on my back. It makes me feel...vulnerable."

"A good feeling for people to have once in a while," Ardeth commented as he moved behind her to lift her. She could not sit on her own, she was still regaining a great deal of strength, and so she had to lean against him. After they had sat in silence for a moment, Ardeth ventured, "Comfortable?"

"Yes, very, thank you." She stared out the open tent flap, trying to ignore the way she could feel his heart beating beneath her. Was it her imagination, or was it beating faster and faster as she continued to sit there?

The silence between them continued for many long minutes, one anxious to keep it, the other wishing to find a way to speak of his thoughts. "Adira," Ardeth said at last, and the tone he used sent a quiet little thrill up and down her body. He had never spoken her name in that way before, soft, gentle, soothing, and full of such concern and...and something more. "I am sorry I tried to make you stay behind in the City. Your place, as it has always been, is at my side in battle."

Relaxing, the woman was both relieved and hurt. She had been hoping for something more, a declaration or reproof but was grateful it did not have to come so soon. "I am sorry I had to sneak around your orders to come," she added, truly meaning it. "But I could not let you fight this battle without my protection."

"Had you been by my side," Ardeth admitted, "I would have felt a little easier on the battle field. I was foolish, Adira. I wanted your safety, and did not consider duty."

Her smile assured him that he had been forgiven, and he relaxed slightly. His heart slowed, Adira became more comfortable. She let herself use him as a cushion, her head resting beneath his chin. Eventually, as the now comfortable silence continued, Ardeth rested his chin in her hair. Without really realizing it, while he used one hand to prop them both up, his other arm had snaked around her and gently held her there. She sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling. Who knew how long it would last? When his tenderness would leave, and go back to the bantering relationship he was so accustomed to?

This could not go on much longer, of that Ardeth Bay was sure. With her resting in his arms like this, knowing that it could not last unless he spoke, the Med-jai commander became anxious.

++++++

PAST, 10 Years

++++++

The raid on the camp had not been completely successful; they had been bested by that American. Adira growled out a curse as they rode away, Ardeth shook his head in agreement. "If they are not gone soon, we will take more desperate measures."

They waited at their camp, some men even managed to sleep. Adira and Ardeth set up, staring into the darkness towards the city. Ardeth came up and sat on the ground beside her, waiting a few moments before asking, "What are you staring at that is so interesting?"

She smiled slightly, but her expression quickly turned serious once more as she answered, "A Dark City, and those who do not understand it. They endanger the world and do not even realize it." 

"They will not be there for much longer, one way or another," Ardeth promised.

Only a few hours later, a horrible noise filled the air. An echoing, disembodied voice disguised as a gust of wind tore through the Med-jai camp. Quite suddenly, the night air was filled with the sound of shrieks and screams, coming from the City.

The Med-jai leapt to attention, Adira came to her feet perhaps the quickest, and they stood in stunned silence. Ardeth snapped back to reality first, his voice ringing with horror, "The Creature has been awoken!" The camp was alive at once, men mounted their horses, and the few who were wounded looked as if they may try to join the team as well. 

"To the City!" Adira yelled as Ardeth and she mounted. They were off in a flash, racing to the horrible place that held the worst nightmare the earth had ever known.

They arrived to find the campground deserted, except for one of the Englishmen, standing and holding the Black Book. He did not say a word as they arrived, but the look in his eyes almost begged them to put him out of his misery. He was taken into their custody, nothing more. 

Ardeth went right into the temple, Adira close behind him, and they began to search out the survivors and the Creature.

After several minutes of combing the place, hearing the Creature but never catching a glimpse of him, they finally found one more survivor. His eyes and tongue were gone; the Creature had begun his work.

"Take him out," Ardeth commanded, his eyes searching the dark corridors ahead of him. "Return to the outside, it will not be long until the others come." Adira put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze, then she turned and followed the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Especially big thanks to lamancha, who stopped lurking and voiced her opinion. :-) Thank you!


	10. An Unexpected Rescue

Reflections of a Friendship

By Jedi Blu

(Formerly The Silver Songstress)

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER TEN: A Rescue Unexpected

**************************************

PRESENT

********

Adira and Ardeth were still in their comfortable seating position when Bashshar came into the tent. He stopped in the doorway, uncertain when he saw how close the couple was, but then cleared his throat and entered. Adira smiled up at him, Ardeth continued to stare off into the distance.

Bashshar smiled back at the woman, and bowed, then said humbly, "It is good to see you looking well once more. You had many of us quite frightened. We were afraid the bravest warrior among the ranks had fallen for the last time."

The woman's smile grew, and she shook her head. "Sorry, Bashshar, but I do not plan on leaving the mortal realm for quite some time. Thank you for worrying, it means a great deal to me to count on such a friend as you." 

He chuckled, then took a seat beside the two of them, noting that Ardeth was still lost in thought. "I take it you will not be traveling for a few more days."

"If I had my way," she responded, almost tartly, "I would be on the road to home now. But Ibrahim insists it would be too much for me, and my leg would be harmed every step of the way. I do not wish to remain here, though."

"I doubt you will like to hear this, then, but everyone else will be ready to go by tomorrow evening. No one has been as physically wounded as you have." Bashshar noted that Ardeth had focused in on his words once more. "Ibrahim has decided that it would be worse to keep the men here with limited supplies, he thinks that their hearts ache for the care that being with their families could give them. I must say, I am eager to see my own wife and little ones."

Nodding slightly, Adira had to admit that the physician was correct. "I had not thought along those lines, I suppose because I have no one to go home to." Adira's father had passed away years before, and her uncle had moved far across the world to take up Med-jai duties elsewhere. All she had was Ardeth, her closest and dearest friend. "It is a wise decision."

"Ibrahim is quite determined to move everyone out?" Ardeth asked, his tone soft and low. 

Bashshar was startled to hear Ardeth speak in the strange tone, one he had never heard from his commander before. It was much different than anything he had heard from almost any man before. Except...except himself, when he spoke of his dearest Jaide and his two daughters, or expressed concern for them to another, or when he was in her presence. His gaze darted from his commander to Adira, then back again. He had to fight to keep from smiling. Ardeth, the savage lion, had become nothing more than a purring cat with Adira so near to him.

"Yes, except for two men, yourself, and Adira. Three horses, two pack horses."

"Three horses?" Adira interrupted, then sighed. "So he is going to hold me to riding double. Very well."

Both men chuckled, then Ardeth nodded. "I will speak to Ibrahim myself about the rest of the arrangements." Carefully he moved out from under Adira and helped her ease back down on the bedding. "I will have someone bring you the afternoon meal," Ardeth told her as he followed Bashshar out.

As soon as they were away from the tent, Bashshar cleared his throat again to gain attention. "My lord, may I ask you a rather...personal question?"

Ardeth regarded the man for a moment, then nodded. "Of course."

"How long do you intend on keeping Adira waiting before you tell her how you feel?" The question was abrupt and took Ardeth slightly off guard, then he had to smile. 

"Is it so very obvious?"

"I should say so," Bashshar's dry tone only made his commander's smile wider. "Especially now. Rumors have been circulating among the men for some time, what I just saw only confirms them. My lord, do not keep her waiting long. You have both allowed yourselves to do without for too many years now." 

They were coming upon the other men and Ibrahim, so Ardeth only nodded, but his thoughts were immediately back on the woman in his tent.

++++++++

PAST, 10 Years

++++++++

Adira and Ardeth were arguing, something that was rare for the two friends, and the other Med-jai wanted to be as far from that as possible. With a growl and a huff, Adira conceded at last. "Very well," she sighed. "I will allow you to go to Cairo alone. But Ardeth, I swear, if I miss the fighting...." She let the threat hang, then turned to the other men. "Ardeth wishes to send us to the perimeter of the Dark City. There we will wait, in case the Creature awakens an army of mummies which we will then cut down."

Ardeth shook his head at her obvious anger, then laid a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, obviously not in the mood to continue any sort of discussion with him. She had wanted so badly to go see the museum curator, she wanted answers just as much as her commander did. "Adira," he said her name sternly, forcing her to turn and look at him. "I promise I will do my best to keep anything too exciting from happening. Until I return, you are in control of the men."

"I just do not understand why I cannot come with you," she responded, her tone almost helpless. "I've gone everywhere with you before."

"This just doesn't feel right, Adira. Let me find out why it's bothering me, and then I'll come and get you, we will fight this thing head on, together. It would not be the same without you by my side."

"Just remember," she sighed. "You promised." She gripped his forearm, looking into his eyes with obvious displeasure at being left behind. "And come back to us in one piece, Ardeth." Then she pulled away, hoping that nothing had escaped her constructed shield, praying he hadn't seen....

Ardeth saluted her retreating back, smiling slightly. "Until then."

+++++++

STILL IN THE PAST

+++++++

Adira was antsy, and she didn't understand why. The sun was near to setting, and still no word of Ardeth had come. He had been gone nearly a day, and the Med-jai had seen nothing. She glanced warily at the men, all of which seemed much more relaxed then she was.

One of the men, Bashshar, came over to her as she paced. "Something wrong, Commander Haddad?"

"Adira," she corrected him as she nodded. "Something is terribly wrong. It makes me uneasy to not have heard from Ardeth."

He shrugged, "Why not send a message to him? Or...or go check the city?"

She stopped her pacing and looked over at him, wondering if the simple idea was really what she needed to put into action. At last she nodded again and began to walk to the horses. "Bashshar, you are in command while I am gone. If I am not back by sunrise, something has gone terribly wrong." She saluted him, then leapt upon her ever-ready mount and rode away. The other Med-jai watched her, then looked to Bashshar curiously. He shrugged.

As she rode out over the desert, towards the Forbidden City, her feelings became a jumble of trepidation and worry. Something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. The City loomed up before her after an hour of riding; she was approaching it from the rear. She came to a narrow opening, a back door if you will, and dismounted. She released her horse, trusting he would be there when she returned. Without a second thought she entered the temple, sword drawn.

After another hour of wandering around through the catacombs, she began to doubt her earlier feelings. Everything was very still. Granted, all the torches were lit, which was strange, but everything else was as quiet as a tomb. 'Then again,' she thought with a smile, 'this is a tomb. Nothing out of the ordinary happening here.'

In mockery of that thought, there was a sudden hissing sound behind her. Adira turned, just in time to see a mummified priest emerging from the floor. "In the name of Allah!" she cried out, stunned for a moment too long as the priest came charging at her. Almost without thinking, the woman slashed out with her sword, lopping off the mummy's head. But it kept coming, waving arms around to find what it could not see. Growling, Adira brought her sword down firmly, slicing the body of the mummy into two almost equal halves. It lay quivering for a moment, then became still.

Something was very wrong. Adira hurried to the hole that the mummy had emerged from, only to find it had closed. Her face became the mask she wore into battle, a determined, stiff look. Her eyes, however, twinkled and sparked, ready for a fight. Glancing up and down the corridor, Adira at last took off in the direction she knew would lead to the main chambers.

On her way there, however, she heard the sound of battle. Shrieks of long-dead priests, and the growls of...a man. The battle cry that was used made her heart leap into her throat. "Ardeth," she gasped out as she ran down the hall that would take her to the battle.

What she saw only made her more determined; perhaps ten priests surrounded Ardeth, and he was fighting with nothing more than his knives. The space was too close for him to draw his sword. Adira drew her own knives, not even pausing for breath, and dove into the fray.

She began to clear a path for Ardeth to get out, slashing at the mummies' heads, arms, mid-drifts. Anything to disorient them long enough for her to reach her commander. He was wounded, she noted. There was a long gash, bleeding, from his shoulder down to his wrist. He turned slightly to see whom this was that was coming.

Ardeth had expected O'Connell to have come back for him, and he thought the man to be a great fool for doing so. But it was not the cocky American. "Adira!" he shouted, his eyes wide. He turned back to the mummies who demanded his immediate attention. Seeing her fighting so hard for him raised his own spirits, he became an even stronger warrior at that moment, knocking the mummies to either side of him.

The way was at last clear enough for them to retreat, Adira slammed her fist into the last of the mummies with a head, it crumbled into dust. "Ardeth! This way!" He turned and backed up into the open space she had made, then turned with her and retreated down the hallway.

Running side by side, the two warriors only traded glances with each other once, then made quickly for the exit. Even as they were heading out, they heard the terrible sound of stone grinding against stone. Sand began to pour down the sides of the walls. 

"The City," Ardeth shouted, "is collapsing."

Adira nodded, then picked up speed as she ran. The very ground beneath them began to fall away, and the warriors had to push themselves to stay ahead of it. At last the exit was in sight, light poured into the tunnel from the setting sun. 

The two emerged, leaping outside just as the last of the floor fell away. That was not enough; the rest of the city was sinking as well. Both scrambled back up to their feet and ran the distance to a small herd of camels. 

"What happened," Adira panted, "to the Creature?"

Ardeth shook his head as he mounted a camel. "I am about to find out. O'Connell, the American, went after him. Imhotep stole the woman, wishing to use her as Anacksunamun's host body." He looked up at the setting sun, then towards the other side of the city. "Hang back; I will meet you a mile to the south."

She nodded and mounted another camel, knowing that her horse would have been well on his way home or at least to the nearest Med-jai oasis. 

"Adira?"

She turned ready to receive an additional command.

His dark eyes bored into her, his smile, so very charming, appeared. "Thank you for rescuing me." He saluted, then turned and rode to where he hoped to find the others who had come to the Cursed City with him.

"Any time," Adira murmured, a secret smile playing across her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nakhti: Thanks for your overwhelming amount of reviews and positive feedback. I have one note on your comment about Chapter One. The Med-jai may indeed be a nomadic people as a whole, but they do (in my opinion) need a base of operation, a central place to gather at for protection, a rallying point, and to store all their ancient knowledge. Make a little more sense?

So here's chapter 10 of 15. Exciting, we're 2/3's of the way there. Maybe I'll be nice and post chapter 11 tomorrow. :-) Maybe.


	11. A Woman

Reflections of a Friendship

By Jedi Blu

(Formerly The Silver Songstress)

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER ELEVEN: A Woman

**************************************

Adira listened patiently to the last minute instructions of Ibrahim, nodding to show her understanding. The man was treating her like child, he kept repeating himself over and over again, and she wondered when he would realize she wasn't listening.

Ibrahim sighed at her, and she smiled sheepishly. "I suppose I am just lecturing now. I have all ready informed Ardeth of your travel plans. Please, do not be stubborn and disobey the man a second time, just do as he says so that I can see you again in one piece." The girl had become like a daughter to him, and he couldn't help but ruffle her slightly rumpled hair before he walked out.

"Yes sir," she murmured, looking at her leg splints with a scowl. She hated being dependent on other people, she was a warrior, not a child. Now she could not even walk without help. Her wrist, due to the sprain, made it difficult for her to use makeshift crutches. The splint also was not complete, and it could only injure her further to walk on the leg before it was fully seen to. Muttering a few Egyptian curses under her breath, Adira propped herself up slightly to stare out the open tent flap. 

They were riding off, all of them but Ardeth and two of the unharmed men, going home to their families and celebrations of victory. With a grunt, she dropped herself back to the ground.

Ardeth walked in after the dust cleared from those who had departed, he was not wearing his cloak or hat, or weapons, but looked like any ordinary desert nomad. He knelt by her side, smiling slightly down at her, and shrugged when she looked quizzically at where his sword should be.

"Since we are alone here, and with only a few men, we are taking on the guise of nomads. The scouts, before leaving, informed me there was a small contingent of English soldiers heading this way. They should arrive in a few hours and may wish to inspect the area."

She nodded, her body tensing slightly. There was no rest for the Med-jai. "Do we have nomad clothing?"

"A little, the other two are changing now."

"Who stayed with us?"

"Halim and Jibril Najjar, the twin brothers," he answered, turning to shift through a pack at her side. He withdrew some brown robes and put them on over his black shirt and pants. He brought another cloth out as well and wrapped it around his head, knowing he could pull it up enough to conceal his telltale tattoos. "We will need to disguise you as well. The English are never satisfied until they've searched every available place."

Adira scowled. "Stuffy English. Why don't we just leave the oasis until they are gone?"

"Because they will more then likely stay here for a day or more, and the nearest places that would be suitable to stay at are too far for you to travel so soon." His eyes seemed amused by her continued scowl and he shrugged. "I am only looking after you, Adira."

She sighed. "I know, I know." Again, she propped herself up, only wincing when some weight was put on her wrist. "What will they think when they see me? It is clear I have had some horrible experience recently, they may ask questions."

"You were thrown off a horse, because you are a woman who cannot ride very well," Ardeth muttered as he bent back down to find something suitable for her.

"I beg your pardon! Why can't I be a man?" she argued, at once upset she was put into an inferior position. "I certainly could pass for a man in battle, but when I am injured I am reduced to a helpless, nomadic nothing!"

"Calm yourself, the ruse will not last long." He withdrew more robes from the bag, then held them towards her for a moment before realizing she was still glaring at him.

After realizing he didn't understand, Adira waved her good hand over her body. "I can barely hold my head up for more then a few minutes before I become dizzy and you expect me to dress myself. Ardeth, you will have to help."

For a moment, he seemed completely surprised with her suggestion, then shook his head to clear the thought. For now, he would have to think of her as a comrade, not a woman. He would only be putting the drab, black robes over what she all ready wore. He helped her sit up more fully, then helped her pull the straight garment over her head, and gently maneuvered her wrist and arms into the billowing sleeves while supporting her back. She was so near to him, so close. 

Adira was miffed, and pulled her new covering down over both legs, then pointed towards the left over pieces. "These head coverings are so stuffy. Why the other Arabs make their women wear those things I will never understand. Beads covering their eyes, well at least I don't have to...." Her voice trailed off when Halim walked in caring a long head-covering that had a string of beads. "Oh no, Ardeth, you didn't...."

The Med-jai men exchanged a knowing look, then Ardeth took the items from Halim and held them towards her. "To cover the tattoos and your freshly made scar. I'm sorry, Adira, but at least you can wait until they arrive to put the covering on." 

Her stare was icy as she snatched the covering out of his hand and glared at Halim as well. "Fine then." She nudged Ardeth away then lay back down, glaring at the ceiling. "Go keep watch or something," she muttered to them both. The men left silently, aware that a disgruntled woman should not be disturbed. 

+++++++++

As the small British battalion rode into the oasis, they could not find anything out of the ordinary. A few horses, two small tents, and three nomad men seated around a small fire while taking in the morning meal.

"Good morning chaps, mind if my men and I spend the afternoon around your little paradise here?" the captain, rather unorthodoxly, asked.

Ardeth came to his feet and bowed slightly. "The oasis belongs to all travelers of the desert. We welcome your company."

The soldiers dismounted as their commander did, there were perhaps twenty of them all together. "Thank you very much. We will do what we can not to disturb you." The captain began giving orders for camp at once. 

After exchanging a warning glance with his two men, Ardeth carried some of their food into his tent, then came out again almost right away. Adira was obviously still put out and was not speaking to him. That bothered him a great deal, but he was also relieved that he had more time to gather his thoughts.

"Have you a comrade in arms tucked away in there?" the captain asked with a bright smile. He was very young for one in his position, and obviously a very cheery fellow. "I must say, this is a lovely little spot."

Slightly wary of the younger man, Ardeth only nodded and settled back down to speak to his men in hushed Egyptian. Arabic the captain might understand, but Egyptian was a dead language to many.

++++++++

Captain Travis Phillips, as he had introduced himself, kept his men on the other side of the small oasis and seemed perfectly willing to leave the "Arabs" alone.

Adira had asked to feel the cool night air, and no matter how hard Ardeth tried he could not talk her out of it. She claimed she was tired of being stuffed up in the tent and would like to see the stars. 

After making sure she was in her nomadic woman guise, Ardeth lifted her in his arms and took her out to place her by the fire. The soldiers were having a rather loud evening on the other side of the water. "Englishmen," Adira snorted as she leaned back into Ardeth's arms for support again. She knew she could sit up on her own fairly well, but she wanted to enjoy what she could for a while longer.

Being in love with your best friend was not easy.

Ardeth was beginning to learn that lesson as well. As they sat there, in that rather intimate position, they gazed up at the starry sky. "_Nefer__ gereh," Ardeth murmured in Egyptian. _

"Yes," she agreed softly. "It is beautiful." She turned her head slightly, just enough to glance up at him. To her surprise, he was staring down at her rather than up at the sky. Adira held her breath...his eyes were bottomless, staring at her with an intensity she had only ever seen there when he was in combat. His eyes were focused completely on her, and there was a determination there. Her heart fluttered, and she felt the bottom fall out of her stomach.

"The sky is not all that makes this night one of beauty," he murmured. Ardeth was not sure why he had chosen now to speak, but since  he had begun he could not stop. Now was his chance, the atmosphere was right, and his mind was clear. "Adira, _Khenemseti (my friend), there is much I feel the need to say to you, but I do not know how to say it."_

She looked down, away from his eyes, as she felt her cheeks heat up. Adira was frightened. Had he at last realized what her feelings for him were? Was he about to tell her it could never be? Offer a reproof? Or, worse yet, pity? Her eyes were all ready filling with tears at the thought of his gentle attentions ending. She dared not look back up at him until she had her emotions under complete control.

The greatest warrior the Med-jai had ever known now found himself feeling quite vulnerable, and he knew he had better say what he had to say quickly. It would have been easier had she been looking at him. "Adira," he said her name gently, his voice low, "I have been using our friendship for far too long as a...substitute for what it is I would truly wish to have. I have been sending you all the wrong messages...."

Still Adira would not look at him, and he was becoming more anxious. "Adira, you should have married long ago, as I should have. I just never...never wished or needed to marry because I had all the companionship I needed in you." He wondered why he was fumbling so with words, nothing sounded right. "Adira, could you please say something?"

Pulling herself away from him slightly, she looked up into his eyes at last, and he saw the tears threatening to fall. "Ardeth, I...I do not understand. What are you trying to say?"

Worried that he had hurt her in some way, he quickly put his hands on her arms and looked down into her tear-filled eyes urgently. "Nothing to hurt you...but...I cannot go on much longer like this, Adira. I can no longer pretend to be just your friend; I can no longer be satisfied with that."

Now the look in her eyes changed from one of confusion and hurt to hope and curiousness. "What is it you want of me, Ardeth, if it is not friendship?" Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was frightened, more so than she had ever been in her life.

"I would like...I want...." He shook his head, nothing seemed right to say, words were failing him at the moment. He felt like a fool, trying to reasonably speak of something that was far beyond reasoning. At last he gave up, wrapped one arm around her shoulder and used the other hand to remove her scarf, then leaned down to deliver a powerful, but tender, kiss.

Nothing short of heaven could have compared to the warmth and love Adira felt swell up inside her during that moment, she could hardly believe what was happening. If it was all a dream, she was determined to make the most of it. At last, when she comprehended what was going on, she leaned into the kiss and deepened it. 

It was the first kiss of the woman, at twenty nine years of age she had still never known what it was like to have a man hold her the way Ardeth was now holding her, so closely, as if letting go would mean the end of the world. They seemed to fit perfectly that way, his arms now encircling her waist, one of her arms around his shoulder and a hand tangled in his thick, dark hair.

It was a moment of perfection in an imperfect world.

The warrior in her had completely vanished for the time being, and now she was nothing but a woman, clinging to the love of her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I decided to be nice. :-) 


	12. Home at Last

Reflections of a Friendship

By Jedi Blu

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter

NOTE: I have received a complaint or two from my Beta-Reader about this chapter. I re-read it, added a few things, and ignored most of her complaints. I won't apologize for the chapter, 'cause I like it, but you've been warned.

--JB--

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER TWELVE: Home At Last

**************************************

Ardeth could hardly believe that he had kissed her, and that she was now kissing him back. She had not pushed him away, or acted as if he were a fool, but she now had reached her uninjured hand to cling to his neck, where she twirled her fingers in his hair.

At last Ardeth broke the kiss, only moving far enough away to allow some air between them, keeping his forehead up against hers. "I want you, Adira," he said at last, quietly, "to be my wife."

Her tears fell then, but she smiled through them. "Ardeth," she whispered, looking into his eyes, "when did this happen? And why?"

"I believe I have always loved you, and I just...never allowed myself to see beyond our friendship. I took you for granted. When I realized I could lose you...." Ardeth put his hand up onto her cheek, tracing her new scar with his thumb. "I want to make every and any moment I have with you even more meaningful. Please, Adira, you have not told me yet...do you love me as I do you?"

She kissed him lightly on the lips again, not allowing him the chance to respond before she pulled back to answer. "Yes, Ardeth. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I never thought...that you could love me."

"Why not?" He seemed genuinely perplexed, and she felt herself blush.

"I'm more of a warrior than a woman, Ardeth." Her eyes, soft and twinkling with delight, looked into his for what seemed like an eternity, and he was completely willing to let them sit there like that.

He sighed and leaned back a little, taking her all in. "I have never seen anything more beautiful, more delightful, than the woman I see before me now. And when this woman is in the heat of battle, fighting at my side, I have never felt more complete. Being a Med-jai warrior only makes you a stronger person, and I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that. I love you, Adira, because you are both a woman and a warrior."

Her laughter, sounding as if it were mixed with small sobs, bubbled forth and she was kissing him again in an instant. Between each word she left a kiss across his lips, cheeks, and neck. "I love you, Ardeth, and I am so thankful that you feel the same for me."

There was a sound in the bushes near them, Ardeth turned quickly towards them and Adira pulled her scarf over her face as she reached for a knife concealed at her hip. The captain emerged, looking slightly unbalanced, as he came and stood at their fire.

"G'day chaps...oh, er, excuse me madam!" he shouted upon seeing Adira staring up at him. "Am I interrupting something?" He plopped himself ungracefully to the ground and held a bottle out towards Ardeth. "Thirsty, mate?"

In Arabic, Adira hissed, "He is drunk!"

Ardeth nodded and looked at the soldier who was in an absolute stupor. "Which means his companions more than likely are as well. We will not have much peace tonight, and if they all learn we have a woman over here...." His eyes darkened. Immediately he lifted Adira in his arms, much to her surprise, and took her towards one of the horses. "We will not risk it. Tonight we leave."

"What? Ardeth, are you sure?"

A shot rang out from the soldiers' side of camp, followed by wild laughter. Ardeth leveled her with his gaze, obviously very angry. "Yes, I am sure." He pulled a small revolver from the saddle and placed it in her hand. "It sounds as if they are looking for trouble."

Halim and Jibril came running around the tent, having heard the shot, and were already reaching for their swords as they approached Ardeth and Adira. "I am taking her out of here; I will wait for you one mile to the North. Break camp as quickly as you can, then follow." He swung up onto the horse behind her, saluting his men before they ran to do their task.

"Englishmen," Ardeth muttered. "One of the greatest nations in the world and they allow themselves to consume something that will only destroy them in the end." He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other took up the reigns, and one sharp command had the horse galloping out of the oasis.

Grinding her teeth together, Adira realized that Ibrahim had been right. Every time the horse struck the ground she felt her bones smash together. Rather than speak of her pain, Adira merely leaned back into Ardeth and closed her eyes, willing herself to not feel a thing.

The fact that she could hardly breath wasn't helping. She used one hand to grab at the scarf and her head protection; she ripped it off and tossed it to the wind. Ardeth chuckled, kissed the top of her head, and slowed the horse as they neared the full mile away from the oasis.

Only a few minutes later, the other two warriors rode up, the pack horses with them. "We left your tent, my lord," Jibril said matter-of-factly. "They took a shot at us on our way out, so we may want to continue before someone decides to pursue."

"Drunken men have little sense of direction, but it would be best to move further away, my lord," Halim added, casting his brother a worried look. "If they were sober, we could hold them off, but drunks will think nothing of their own safety and become quite wild."

Ardeth nodded in agreement, tightening his arm around Adira's waist. "We will continue until sunrise then, perhaps we will run across the others if they made a long break today."

As the night went on, and she rode there in front of Ardeth, Adira could not decide whether she was enjoying the experience or not. Every time the hoof of the horse struck ground, she winced and had to keep herself from crying out. But Ardeth's arm around her, and his chest pressed against her back, made her feel as comfortable as she had ever been before.

++++++++

Morning came at last, and then the desert began to heat up once more. They stopped and pitched a small tent for shade. They also secured a small area for their horses to rest, giving them water. Ardeth placed Adira inside the shaded area first, and when he put her on the ground, he noticed her teeth gritted in pain and her face was two shades paler than it should have been.

"Adira! What is wrong?" He put his hand to her forehead, searching for fever, and was relieved to find none.

"Just a little tired," she lied, laying back completely and closing her eyes. "I just need some rest."

++++++++

For two days they traveled, little being said by the warriors. Ardeth was content with the silence, Halim and Jibril talked quietly to each other at times, and Adira was doing her best to shoulder her pain. The second day of travel, the moves no longer jarred her, but she was very sore. They had seen no sign of those ahead of them, which was to be expected; Med-jai never left evidence of their passing if it could be helped.

They were nearing home at last, on the fourth day, and the jagged canyons and desert cliffs that hid their home from view were within sight. "I cannot wait," Adira murmured to Ardeth when they were only a few hours away from the mountains, "to sleep in my own bed again."

He chuckled, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I'm hoping you won't be in your own bed for many nights. I can think of someplace else for you to sleep."

Adira blushed and smiled, wondering how long she would have to wait. Med-jai were completely honorable, nothing more than what had all ready happened could pass between them until they went through the proper ceremony. Especially considering who Ardeth was…the elders of every Med-jai tribe would be out to get his hide, and his position, should he slip out of the traditional, and honorable, way of doing things.

They rode through the lower canyons, most of which were dried up, going through twists and turns that none but they could know of and navigate. At last they came to some of the creek beds that were still filled and flowing with water. "Ardeth," Adira said when they had stopped to water the horses, "help me down, I want to wash my arms and face." Traveling during sandstorms and sleeping on the desert floor wasn't exactly a wonderful way to stay clean.

Ardeth helped her down, then knelt beside her as she pushed her sleeves up and washed her arms and hands, then dipped her face in a handful of water. She really was very beautiful...he had always recognized that about her. The tattoos of the Med-jai, while carefully put on all warriors, somehow added to her elegance. The hand of the man who etched them onto her face had been steady, the lining was more delicately done for her than other warriors, and it looked more like artwork than actual words etched across her cheeks.

Letting her hair down, Adira shook it out and ran her fingers through the filthy mess. Taking a deep breath, she plunged her head into the water; Ardeth took her shoulders to help balance her. She flipped her hair back out of the water, splashing him in the process.

Now dripping wet, Ardeth glanced at her with raised eyebrows. "If I didn't know better...I would say you did that on purpose."

Her mischievous little smile told him all he needed to know. "I am an injured comrade, Ardeth, don't you dare attempt revenge until I have fully recovered."

"Med-jai do not need revenge, we are above that," he answered simply, lifting her from the ground and putting her back on the horse. "However," he added, "we do retaliate when we are threatened or attacked." In one swift motion he had his water bag out, uncorked, and half the contents thrown onto her person.

"Ardeth!" she spluttered, wringing her shirt out and giving him a dirty glare. 

Laughing, he climbed up behind her and they began moving once more. Halim and Jibril were close behind them, laughing as well. When so close to home, even the stone-faced men of the Med-jai were able to relax.

++++++++

They came into the city shortly after nightfall; the reality of being home sank in for them all as they listened to the quiet sounds of the city. The men saluted, the twin brothers rode away as Adira and Ardeth continued with the pack horses to the royal compund. In reality, it was not overly spectacular, but just the most fortress-like of any home that the Med-jai had...and there were many gardens. The training buildings were also built connecting to the palace.

To the stables they went, leaving the horses with one of the night-hands. Ardeth carried Adira by himself into the palace, past the few guards who saluted him and smiled. Obviously they had already heard of the victory, and many knew how Adira had defied him by going into battle.

Her eyes were becoming heavy, Adira felt herself falling asleep as he carried her down one long hallway after another. At last they came to her room; he pushed the sliding door open with his shoulder and gently laid her on her bed of cushions and pillows. She was just barely awake now.

"Come now," he said with a chuckle, "no bath before you sleep? Are you even going to undress?"

Adira's only response was a yawn, then she turned over and ignored him. Ardeth laughed, leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, and stood. "I will send Intisar to you, to help you prepare for bed. Good night, Adira."

She mumbled a response, too tired to be coherent. As he left, he paused at the doorway and looked back at her, his smile warm. It would not be long, if he had his way, before she was made his wife at last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to my lovely reviewers, eva, Nakhti (glad you're still with me!), and Deana. I appreciate your kind comments and encouragement. :-) 


	13. Approval and Separation

Reflections of a Friendship

By Jedi Blu

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter

Note: Shorter chapter than most. :-) The two upcoming chapters, however, are my favorite out of all of them. Hope you enjoy!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Approval and Separation

**************************************

"What a strange situation," groaned an old, blind man as his son finished explaining things to him. "Ardeth, I have been urging you to marry since your seventeenth birthday, why do you only now, at thirty one years, decide to do so?" Hamdun Bay was an old man now, and had been stricken blind during an attack on Hamunaptra the same year Ardeth turned twenty. While still alive, he would be treated with respect and dignity, but his son would carry the title of Commander over the people.

Ardeth laughed a little, walking alongside his father in the gardens. Strangely, while the gardens had never interested Hamdun before, now they were the place he spent almost all his time unless he was sitting with the Council. "Amazing, is it not? Father, I finally realized that the person I was in love with was with me all along."

"I should speak to Adira," Hamdun added as if he had not heard his son. "To make sure she knows my son has been touched in the head. Why she would want to marry you, after you have kept her waiting so long, is beyond my comprehension."

"That is something I agree with you on," Ardeth commented with a smile. "But I am very thankful she has waited for me to come to my senses."

"There is but one difficulty here, Ardeth." The older Med-jai frowned as he bent to touch the soft rose petals. "How will Adira choose between the duty of a wife and the duty of a Med-jai?"

The younger man relaxed and smiled, glad that was the only problem his father could find with the match. "She will remain in battle at my side until she becomes with child, and then she will remain home until the child is born and she is well enough to continue into duty as a warrior."

"And if she is killed before there is an heir?" Hamdun asked quietly, plucking the rose he had fingered.

A sigh preceded his son's words. "If she is killed, rest assured I will be as well, none could harm her before going through me. In that event, I have an heir chosen, remember?"

Hamdun shook his head. "You still have not told me who that heir is."

"It has changed since we last spoke of it, Father," Ardeth told him with a wry smile. "Do not worry, the person is worthy, and could lead well."

The men continued on in silence, both lost in thought, when they heard a woman's voice from around the corner, cursing rapidly in Egyptian and Arabic. Hamdun listened intently for a moment, then smiled. "It is your betrothed. What could be causing her such irritation?"

Before Ardeth could answer, Adira came around the garden wall, on crutches, still spitting out a storm of words. She was wearing the clothing of a woman, an almost see-through shift covering, close to transparent, breeches and a top that only covered what was most necessary. A scarf also hung around her face, she was struggling to remove it as she hobbled along.

The Commander stood staring at her in wonderment, his eyes appreciating what he saw, but his head knew it wouldn't last long. "Adira," he breathed as she came closer, still muttering curses. "What is wrong?"

"THIS!" she stopped and ripped the cloth away. "Intisar stole all of my clothing and only left this THING. Then she came back this morning and forced me to wear it. Look at it! I may as well be wandering around with a palm leaf for covering! And it's PURPLE!" She thrust the scarf at him, he caught it and grinned at her.

Taking another glance at her from head to toe, he only broadened his grin. "You look...even more breath-taking, Adira. I have never seen you dressed...like that."

She opened her mouth to give a hot response, her cheeks flaming red, but stopped when she realized he was being sincere. Now the red in her cheeks was from blushing, not anger, and she looked down at herself. "Really? You like it?"

"I do," he murmured, looking her in the eye. "It suits you." And it did, with her compact body, and her training making all her curves full and smooth.

Adira was flattered beyond belief, and began to think that it wasn't so bad after all. "Don't get used to it," she mumbled. Then she took in the man standing behind Ardeth, who was suppressing his laughter. "Lord Hamdun! I am sorry, I didn't see you there."

"People in a blind rage rarely see much," Hamdun commented with a smile. He stepped forward, twirling the white rose in his fingers. "Adira, my son has just informed me that the two of you wish to marry."

The woman suddenly felt like a fool; what sort of impression had she just made that could sway Hamdun one way or the other? "Yes, that is true, my lord. And...and what would you say to such a match?"

A very inept blind man, Hamdun took her hand and placed the rose gently in it. "I would be thrilled to have you as a daughter, Adira, and I am most relieved my son has at last chosen a woman he will marry. I am surprised," he added with a smile, "that you will have him after he has waited so long to ask for your hand."

"He was worth the wait, my lord," Adira answered sincerely, smiling over his shoulder at Ardeth, who bowed humbly. "Thank you for approving."

Hamdun clucked his tongue, shook his head, and began to wander down the path by himself. "Young people," he murmured.

Ardeth came forward, took the rose from her hand, and tucked it into her hair. He leaned down and kissed her gently, then walked with her behind Hamdun back into the palace. She had become quite an expert with the crutches all ready, but Ardeth found himself wishing she were still helpless enough for him to carry in his arms.

++++++++

"Must you go without me?" Adira asked again, for the tenth time. "I could ride! My leg isn't that terrible, you know."

Ardeth sighed. For the third time since he had known her, he was asking Adira to stay behind. "I will be gone for weeks, and I wish you would stay here so that Ibrahim can see to your leg. This will also make the period before the wedding easier to bare, Adira, if we are apart. I do not know how much longer I could trust myself around you, broken leg or not."

Her smile was slightly brighter than it had been before. "Oh, really? That is good to know. But, Ardeth, whenever you leave me behind something awful always happens!" She was wearing another of Intisar's ideas of clothing, a light blue thing made of silk. Having learned that the sight of her trim shape in soft colors pleased Ardeth, she had begun to enjoy wearing them...but only until her leg healed.

They were sitting in the library, where scrolls, books, and ancient texts lined the walls in shelves and drawers. Ardeth was sitting on a large floor cushion, Adira sat with him, leaning into his side as she read over his shoulder. 

"Adira, my love," he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "I am doing nothing dangerous this time. Only going to visit each tribe, it is my duty, as commander to see to them after they have lost so many loved ones. I will also be announcing our betrothal." He kissed her once more for good measure, then put the book down to take her shoulders in both arms. Looking her square in the eye, Ardeth sighed and shook his head. "I would like nothing more than for you to be at my side, but Ibrahim has already warned me about taking you on this tour of the villages. He may be an old man, but when he makes a threat he is prepared to carry it through."

The woman looked slightly surprised. "Ibrahim threatened you?"

Chuckling, Ardeth nodded, kissing her on the forehead. "Now, you are proving to be a horrible distraction. I am attempting to study here," he motioned to the disregarded book. "And with you so nearby, I cannot concentrate at all."

"You think too much," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him, hard, on the lips. She pulled away before the kiss could deepen any further, lifted her crutches, and swung herself up to her feet. "See you at dinner." And she hobbled out with a wicked little smile.

Ardeth shook his head, then picked up his book. "If she thinks I'll get any work done after that...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks again to all my kind reviewers, the only newbies I've noticed are Nicky and namarie2legolas. For those curious minds wondering, my Beta didn't like how "little mush" I had in there…she wanted something "hott-n-steamy." :-) I told her I didn't know how to write that, she whined, etc. Besides, do you know how many cultural issues Arabs and Egyptians have with that sort of thing? It would've been just a tinsy bit dishonorable of Ardeth, in my humble opinion. 


	14. Welcome Home and Invitations

Reflections of a Friendship

By Jedi Blu

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter

Note: Almost there, my favorite chapter and the last is coming up fast.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Welcome Home & Invitations

**************************************

Adira was off her crutches at last, she had proved to be a remarkable healer, and now no one could keep her out of the training rooms. She was determined to be at the level she had been before breaking her leg. Many thought she had surpassed that already.

"My dear girl," Ibrahim said from his place on a bench after she had sparred with knives, nearly knocking the poor warrior who had been her opponent out of his senses. "You push yourself too hard. Relax. Word has it that Ardeth is on his way home."

"I know, I know. I cannot help but worry." She put herself down on the bench beside him, she was drenched in sweat. "What if he has decided that he made a mistake?"

"Have you so little faith in him?" Ibrahim asked, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

The woman laughed bitterly and shook her head. "I have so little faith in myself." She sheathed her knives, then gathered her other things. "Come, Ibrahim, and I will cook for you and Lord Hamdun tonight."

Ibrahim shook his head, looking up at her in amazement. "You cook for pleasure now?"

"Not at all. Our usual cook is at home having a child, you should know that. And...well, she taught me a few things while my leg was broken. There wasn't much to do hobbling around on crutches." Adira glared at him, daring the man to make fun of her. She could tell he was doing his best not to laugh. "I didn't learn for Ardeth, if that is what you're thinking."

"Of course not," Ibrahim denied beautifully, putting his hands up in a peace-making motion. "Sick people have been known to take up odd habits and occupations of time."

She snorted, then stormed out of the training room with the physician close on her heels.

********

Adira was now wearing nothing but her black warrior garb; she had stormed around the palace until she had found it, once she could walk without the aid of crutches. Everything had been carefully hidden in a basket in the food pantry, and she had been as mad as any had ever seen her when she found her clothing covered in flour. Adira had spent days scrubbing everything herself, muttering curses as she did so. 

None could sense much of a change in her from before, and they thought she had proven the saying that love changed a person quite false. Of course, they did not see her in her room at night, carefully brushing through her thick curls or trying new arrangements for her hair. Nor did they see the balm she had snuck from Ibrahim to soften the calluses on her hands. She knew Ardeth loved her, of that she had no doubt, but she wanted to give him as much pleasure and pride in her as she could.

Adira lay curled up in bed, half-asleep, one night when she heard the sound of several horses entering the courtyard. She sat up, listened for a moment to be sure of what she had heard. Then she leapt up, not even bothering to put anything on over the white shift she wore to sleep in, and rushed out of her room and down the halls. The few guards she passed only blinked, then smiled, when they realized what the white blur running past them was.

She burst through the gates to the courtyard, to see the men coming from the stables after seeing to their horses, and stood breathless for a moment. She watched until one familiar figure came out, talking and laughing with one of his men. Her heart fluttered once, and then she was racing to him. "Ardeth!"

He noticed her then and opened his arms just in time for her to leap into them. The men all stopped to watch, there were perhaps two dozen of them. "Adira! Now this is a welcome---" He was cut off by her lips covering his. His surprise only lasted for a moment before he responded to her.

The men began to cheer, applauding as well, as the oblivious couple enjoyed greeting each other. At last the two separated as the cheering turned to laughter and a few teasing cat-calls. Ardeth made an exaggerated wave at them, then put his arm around Adira's waist and led her inside.

"All went well?" she asked softly, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"It did. I am happy to be home again, though." He lifted one of her hands and kissed it. "The people were very pleased to learn I had chosen a bride at last."

"Good," she murmured. "I have missed you. The compound is rather boring without you."

They stopped in the middle of the hall that separated their bed chambers, shared one last kiss, before wishing each other a good night. Adira slept better than she had in weeks, but Ardeth lay awake through most of the night, wishing that they had already been married, and the homecoming could have been slightly different....

*******

Evelyn O'Connell was very happy to be home, it had been three months since they had returned, and the place was at last clean once more. Alex was back in school, the museum was almost completely repaired, and Jonathan was currently dating a very nice young woman he had met at Church, of all places. The gambler in him had died at last, and he was attempting to find some happiness in life.

Rick, of course, was ever himself and ready to stand by her in everything. Learning that he was a Med-jai had, however, stirred up a curiosity in him to learn more about the group. He had begun to study all he could about ancient Egyptian warfare and the mysterious bodyguard of the pharaoh. 

There was one other thing that made her incredibly happy, a secret she had only just shared with Rick and her son. Evelyn O'Connell was expecting a child, a second child! She was thrilled, excited, and anxious. Of course, her son and husband were close to the same, and her brother was insanely happy to be an uncle two times over.

It was a rather beautiful fall day that Evelyn sifted through the mail in the gardens, sipping a glass of lemonade. Bill, museum business, Alex's grades, bill, museum, house, letter from a colleague, letter from one of Rick's investors, newsletter, junk, catalog from some French designer, invitation written in Arabic, letter from....

The English woman stopped, opened the invitation, and looked at it in complete surprise. "RICK!!!!!!" she shouted, standing so quickly all the other envelopes fell into the grass. "RICK!" She took off running towards the house, knowing he would probably be in his study.

Rick had heard his wife's cries, and was actually at the door when she threw it open and thrust the paper under his nose, excited. "Look! Look!"

He raised his eyebrows at her and took the paper she was waving about, and stared at it for a moment. He was actually quite good with Arabic now, his wife having taught him a great deal about the language. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To Mister, Mrs. O'Connell, and Alexander O'Connell,_

_I realize that the proper English way of inviting someone to a special event is done through letter, so I have taken the liberty of having one specially made in your 'proper' way. I would like to invite you to my wedding, on the twenty-second day of October, at the Med-jai compound in the __Hidden__City__. My bride, Adira Manara Haddad, is most anxious to meet my English friends and brother. Someone will meet you one week prior in __Cairo__, at the museum, to escort you to my city. Have a safe journey. Sincerely,_

_Lord__Ardeth__Bay___

_Commander of the Med-jai._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The American man re-read the paper, then shook his head. "Well, I never even thought to wonder if Ardeth was single or not. I guess this answers that question. Right, we'll have to have Alex read it when he gets home, then we'll start packing."

"We can go? Really? Even after just barely getting home?" Evelyn asked, delighted.

"I am, as he says, his brother. I couldn't miss his wedding." Rick kissed Evelyn, then looked a little concerned. "He didn't mention Jonathan. Do you think--"

At that moment the man in question threw the door open, not bothering to knock of course, and bellowed as much as he could, "ARDETH IS GETTING MARRIED!" He waved a similar invitation through the air with a grin. "Do you think I could bring Bess?"

_____________________________________________________________________

:-) Last chapter coming up fast. It's entitled, "Wedding & Epilogue." Aren't we all just thrilled??? Thank you, my loyal reviewers, for making me feel appreciated. I myself love a good Ardeth romance, and there aren't many out there. If I have, in some way, contributed to that small stock of romance I've accomplished my purpose and am very self-satisfied.

See you in a day or two with the next chapter.

-JB-


	15. Wedding & Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~~Reflections of a Friendship~~~~~~~~~~~~

By Jedi Blu

Disclaimer in the 1st Chapter.

Note: This is my FINAL CHAPTER of my Ardeth romance. As I've said before, there are too few good Ardeth romances out there; I hope I've helped a bit with my story. Thank you again to all my WONDERFUL reviewers, this is the last you'll hear from me until I finish my next fic. I hate posting until they're finished. I'm strongly tempted to do another 'Mummy' story, but haven't been strongly inspired yet. I'm currently working on a piece about my favorite character in the Harry Potter series (Severus Snape). 

I hope you all enjoy this. I've done my best.

And I apologize for taking the gambler out of Jonathan, and I do promise if I write another Mummy fic I'll prove he's still a cheeky little scoundrel at heart (despite Bess, who I hope to flesh out a little someday to be his perfect match).

So I'll be seeing you all 'round!

And remember…Death is only the Beginning, and Life is a Daring Adventure. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Wedding & Epilogue

**************************************

The wedding feast was something that none there had ever seen before. Every delicacy imaginable was there, and the entertainment was fantastic. Sword fights, acrobats, dancing girls, and lively music. The English guests could think of nothing so spectacular that they had ever been to. The wedding itself had been marvelous; a Med-jai holy man had done the ceremony with simplicity and ease. Then there was the bride... Evelyn had seen none as beautiful as Adira had been. She wore the purest white silk and French lace that had been made into an elaborate Egyptian gown for her. Her face had been left uncovered, apparently at Ardeth's request, a strange break with tradition.

The delicate tattoos on Adira's face seemed very out of place with her soft smile and deep brown eyes, but the O'Connell's didn't doubt she was as fierce a warrior as any; the day before she had challenged Rick to a fight. After accepting, Rick soon learned what a mess he had gotten himself into Evelyn found the younger woman absolutely delightful, and they became fast friends. Bess had come after all, and Jonathan had actually proposed to her during the wedding feast. The proper English girl had said yes, of course, and then thrown herself at him to deliver a mighty kiss for such a small lady.

As the people watched the festivities, and enjoyed the food, the sight that made most of them smile was that of Ardeth and Adira. The savage Med-jai warrior sat with his arm protectively around his new bride, his head bent so that it rested on her shoulder, his eyes never leaving her face as he had a whispered conversation with her. Her own eyes were soft and full of adoration and love as she spoke to him, her hand clasped in his, her smile sweet and gentle.

Rick had asked Ardeth earlier in the day what the honeymoon plans were, and Ardeth had smiled secretly. "A few nights under the stars, in the private gardens of a small Med-jai home."

Adira did not know yet, it was to be a surprise, and his wedding gift to her. He was taking her to the place where his mother had grown up and lived until she had married his father, a small dwelling in the mountains, where the stars were clearly seen at night, and a gardener had attended the beautiful lands there for years. He had sent servants ahead to prepare the cottage-like place; they would leave almost immediately after the feast to get there. 

The O'Connells had been invited to stay in the city until Ardeth and his bride returned, but they had not been able to accept. They were returning to England, but had invited the couple to visit them there soon. Rick was anxious about his wife, who was now five months along in her pregnancy. Ibrahim had done what he could to calm the worried husband, and had even provided Evelyn with a few Med-jai remedies for any ailment she may have.

Evelyn had asked Adira of the story behind she and Ardeth's relationship, and both women had laughed and cried as Adira recounted old stories and her interactions with the man she had fallen in love with.

A time came during the evening that the couple was supposed to depart, but not before the Bride danced for the company to thank them for coming. She had been practicing her dance in secret, much to Ardeth's dismay. He knew she had never learned the art that so many women around her had. He was anxious to see her do well; he could not bare to think that some could find her lacking because of a simple dancing custom.

Bess and Evelyn had both seen the dance, and they had done what they could to assure Ardeth all would be well. But they were English women, what did they know of Med-jai custom?

The time came; Adira arose from her place beside her new husband, and walked to the center of the gathering in the gardens. The music stopped as she bowed before the company. "My dearest friends, both old and new, I thank you for attending my wedding. Before my husband and I take our leave, I would like to show you my appreciation...with a dance." A graceful movement of her hand prompted the music to start, a slow and sensuous sound. Two servants ran forward, each holding a glittering silver sword. They dropped the swords on the ground before Adira, bowed, and then ran back into the crowd.

Swaying herself slightly to the music, Adira walked forward, and lifted the swords. All were curious now, for this was not any traditional dance that they knew of. Ardeth came to his feet and moved forward slightly, his stance tall and proud as ever, his eyes watching his wife carefully.

Then she began, her swords flashing in the torchlight, as she twisted her body to the music, dancing as if she were fighting an unseen enemy with her swords. Applause began at once; she froze for a moment to acknowledge them, smiled, then began her dance again. All became quiet. The movement of her body was smooth, and graceful, as she went about the area, twirling her weapons with ease. Instead of forcing herself to learn an awkward dance, she had only put her fighting techniques to music, again proving to Ardeth how different and amazing she could be. 

The flickering firelight made her appear mysterious, her movements enchanted. Then her dance changed, from a dance for the people, to a dance for Ardeth. When he realized that the change had been made, Ardeth could only stand and stare at her hypnotic movements and the mischief in her eyes. 

What was she planning?

He understood at last when Bess and Evelyn crept up beside him and thrust the hilts of two swords into his palms. The gathered audience sent up a roar of approval. What better way to join two warriors than have them spar together?

Ardeth smiled, then his face became a mask of concentration. He listened to the music, watched her movements, and nodded when he felt he could follow her. He stepped into the circle formed around her, lifting his swords in traditional battle stance as he came.

Then they danced together, their movements matching the music, their swords flashing in the light, and ringing as they clashed together. They moved as one, each anticipating the others' movements, spinning and twirling their weapons, locking them together.

Were they actually doing battle, the guests wondered? The music began to speed up, becoming rapid, and the two warriors matched it. The appearance it made was of two people, fighting desperately, both trying to unarm the other. 

The crowd gasped as one of Ardeth's swords went flying from his hand and into the crowd; one of the warriors present caught it and held it aloft as the people cheered. Ardeth, in his fine dress robes, looked slightly surprised, but pushed ever forward. A few moments later, one of Adira's swords went flying towards the people as well. Another warrior caught it, the cheers grew in volume.

Now, with only a single sword each, Adira and Ardeth's dance became more frantic and beautiful. Their motions were smoother, more calculated, and their swirling robes made the center flicker in opposing colors; his deep blue, and hers a clean white.

Their swords came up one last time, and they locked together, putting the newlyweds face to face. All grew silent, the music slowed once more. For Adira and Ardeth, there was no one else there at that moment, they were alone, and their match had drawn to a close. Ardeth stooped down slightly, clearing the space between them, and captured her lips in his. As they separated, Ardeth asked softly, "Do you yield?"

"Always to you, my lord, but never to those against you," she answered sincerely. They lowered their swords; she backed away and bowed, holding her sword out to him, point down.

The crowd faded back in at last, their cheering loud, as they celebrated this final show of love from the couple. Ardeth tossed his sword at the warrior who had caught his first, then took Adira's from her and threw it as well. He took the smiling warrior woman into his arms, lifted her, and strode out of the crowd-- a way was parted for them. The crowd followed the two out into the courtyard, where an honor guard waited for them, along with Ardeth's finest horse to carry them both into the night. With one last wave at their people, and a smile cast in the direction of their special guests, Adira and Ardeth rode away, leaving the wedding company to continue the celebration without them.

"Well, we know they're happy," Rick commented to his wife, who laughed and nodded. 

"Yes, they are. Oh, that was beautiful! To think Adira was so worried about it."

"That's right, you knew about it all along, didn't you?" Rick laughed. He leaned down and kissed his wife. "You know, I wouldn't have minded a ceremony like that for us."

Evelyn sighed and drew him down to whisper in his ear. "How about a private ceremony tonight?"

Rick's answer was a long, passionate kiss.

Alex had run to watch more acrobats who had arrived, and thankfully did not see his parents' rather public display of affection. Jon and Bess had gone back to the tables of food and were feeding each other grapes and sweet meats.

It seemed as if things had ended happily for the group of heroes, and that peace would be with them for a time. 

* Epilogue *

Adira Manara Bay stood in her gardens, looking up at the night sky, wondering when her husband would be home. They had been married for nearly three years, which time they had not been separated from each other. But now, she had not seen him in a month, she was keeping the promise she made to him shortly before their marriage.

They had ridden to each and every battle together, until she had discovered a wonderful surprise for them both. Adira was to be a mother at last, and that meant she had to stay at home until the child was safely delivered. Which, she thought with a warm smile as she laid a hand on her growing abdomen, would not be long in coming. She was seven months along, and growing more excited by the day.

{"Ardeth, promise me something," she had said on the night of their wedding, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Anything," he had readily agreed as he kissed her.

"Promise me you will always return to me, if it is within your power," she begged softly, her eyes full of longing and love.

"You know I will, nothing could keep me away save death," he promised softly, looking into her eyes and holding her hands tight. "I love you Adira, I will always come home to you, I swear it by the stars."}

As she walked through the gardens, stooping here and there to inspect a bloom, Adira marveled at the changes in her life. None of her warrior garb was fit for a woman carrying a child, and so she had switched back to the traditional clothing of the women. She had hated it at first, but grew to find it comfortable. She still looked at her sword, hung on the wall in her room, with longing for the day she could lift it again. She would be very much out of practice by the time she was able to fight once more. 

She missed Ardeth. Terribly. Her eyes went again to the stars, she sighed, wondering when she had become such an emotional woman rather than an impassive warrior. Pregnancy changed a woman, she had often been told, but she had not thought it would apply to her as well.

Unbeknownst to her, a man had stood within the shadows of a tree, watching her quietly, almost as if he were afraid to disturb her. She was beautiful, bathed in moonlight, wearing a soft gray gown as she moved about. The breeze blew tendrils of her hair into her face; her eyes looked up at the stars as if she were listening to them.

At last he came forward, his step not making a sound, and he came up quietly behind her. His arms went around her; she gasped in surprise and turned. "Ardeth!" she breathed before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

Ardeth responded willingly enough, having missed the sight and touch of his wife incredibly. "I told you I would come home."

"I know, I was just waiting for you," she answered softly, kissing him again. "I love you, Ardeth."

"And I you. My most beautiful wife...." He kissed her again. "And how is the child?"

"Growing, and strong. She has her father's strength, if her kicking is anything to judge by."

The warrior chuckled and stood back to take her all in once more. "She?" His eyebrow raised skeptically. "So you've decided it is to be a girl then?"

"Would it matter if I had?" she asked, chin raised slightly, daring him to nay say her.

"Not at all."

"Good. Because, my lord, I think it is both a he and a she."

He blinked at her. "Twins?"

"According to Ibrahim," she answered, laughter dancing in her eyes. "And I have felt it, when one moves one way and the other moves another. Twins, Ardeth!"

"Allah be praised," Ardeth murmured, holding her close to him. He took in the scent of her hair and felt the soft curls on his cheek. "I have been blessed more than any man that has ever lived."

Adira laughed and pulled away, taking his hand and guiding him inside. "Come! I want to know of your journey, and I would like to give you a proper homecoming." The suggestive smile she sent his way sent his heart into flip-flops, he marveled at what she did to him.

The world slept easily that night, never knowing what happiness the couple shared, or suspecting how many times those two, with the help of others, had made their living possible. 

*********

Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all. 

--Helen Keller

(This Helen Keller quote provided me with the inspiration to write this story. Don't ask me how, but it did. :-) Thanks for reading! Over and out--)

-Jedi Blu-


End file.
